


The Devil Drinks Ebony

by atarostarling



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Complete, Drama, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mild Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atarostarling/pseuds/atarostarling
Summary: Your friend Gladiolus manages to secure you a job in his company as the assistant to the acting boss of Caelum Industries, Ignis Scientia.





	1. Chapter 1

Another day, another failed interview. You had all the skills needed for a role in administration, a job that would provide you a steady pay check during trying times, yet you always fell flat on your face at the final hurdle. The problem was that the nerves made you too casual with your interviewer, you would often spend too much time shooting the shit instead of selling yourself as a serious candidate. With your past in working in hospitality you were versed in the gift of gab, people warmed to you easily, but the working hours no longer suited your lifestyle. Currently you were slumped over your friends desk, groaning as he finished typing a report.

“Hang in there, you’ll find something soon I’m sure.” His deep voice soothed.

“What’s wrong with me Gladio? I spent more time talking about the guys future wedding than I did about my organizational skills. I’m the worst at this.” You replied, your head still buried in your arms from shame.

Gladiolus Amicitia had been a close friend of yours for a few years after he had begun frequenting the bar you had worked at previously. When he walked in the door you had stereotyped him as just another meat head, someone who was going to slap you on the ass as you walked by. It turned out he was a respectful, intelligent, loyal man who had taken you under his wing and looked after you like a sibling. 

“Enough of this moping. Let me take you to lunch. My treat.” Gladiolus said, after hitting “print” on the document he had been working on during your interview postmortem speech.

“Thank you, Gladdi.” You mumbled into his once tidy desk.

“I need to drop this report off to the boss man upstairs, keep me company and then we’ll head straight out.”

“But Gladio I’m hunnggrryyy.” You whined, jerking your head up so he could see your over exaggerated tantrum. Gladiolus simply laughed in response. He was used to your shit. 

“Be patient, for crying out loud, it won’t take long. Remember who’s paying for lunch.” He quipped, stuffing the paper into an envelope marked “Confidential” and sealing it.

“Fine.” You said with a pout, then pushed your chair out and gathered your things.

The “boss man” was located on the top floor of the skyscraper. Gladiolus worked as the director of security for the illustrious Caelum industries, a role that saw him train an elite security detail as well as put in his fair share of hours planning strategy behind a desk. You had often bummed around in his office as he worked, giving him a taste of his own medicine for all the times he had distracted you from your bar tending job. You had only ever known the reception area, complete with its own indoor koi pond, and Gladio’s office. When the elevator finally reached the top floor, the office laid out before you impressed you greatly, it was almost like a giant penthouse apartment. The floor to ceiling windows on the left and the back wall bathed the space in natural light. The center of the open space had multiple solid black desks separated by shelving units that each employee had filled with a combination of work and personal items. It felt homey, yet professional. Each desk had its own unique charm, as you followed Gladio across the floor you smiled at the workers who seemed relaxed in their open working environment. You cast your eyes to the far right corner of the floor and noticed a large kitchen area with comfortable looking couches nearby. A blonde man was enthusiastically telling a co-worker a story over a soda and no one seemed to mind the volume in which he spoke. In the far-left corner was the only room in the office, glass panels separated this office from the rest of the floor, but you could see luxurious furniture contained within. A large desk, bookshelves, even a couple of couches were in this office. Outside the glass door was an L-shaped desk that you assumed sat the bosses assistant. Unlike the other workers, this desk was void of personality.

“Looks like he’s talking to his current slave.” Gladio said when he approached the office, then stopped in his tracks a respectful distance away from the door to wait. You couldn’t help but glance inside the office, you saw a girl standing before a desk, her shoulders hunched forward. Squinting your eyes as if this would improve your vision, you noticed she was shaking and reaching up to wipe her face. Suddenly, she turned around and threw the glass door open, the look of anguish on her face clear as day. She tried to contain her sobs as she gathered what little belongings were on the desk, then threw her purse over her shoulder and stormed past them.

“Not again.” Gladio tsked, then made his way into the office. You followed him in, instinctively, as you looked over your shoulder to spy on the workers trying to console the poor girl before she disappeared into the elevator.

“Seriously, Iggy…another one?” Gladiolus said to the man behind the desk, judgement lacing his tone. The man was stood with his back turned away from them, looking out of the window. He was tall, his shoulders broad but his waist slender. You gave an appreciative nod at his physique while glancing at his behind. 

“How difficult is it to find a competent assistant in this day and age.” The man said calmly. You were growing increasingly curious by the second about this man with the heavenly voice, who had seconds ago caused a grown woman to lose her dignity.

“I don’t think it’s an issue of competence, Specs.” Gladio said, dropping the envelope onto the man’s desk. Your friend was using so many nicknames for this man you couldn’t quite figure out what his actual name was.

“As much as I’m enjoying your company, Gladio, might I inquire why you are here?” He replied, turning around. Your heart pounded in your chest as you finally looked on his face. He was, without a doubt, the most attractive man you had ever laid eyes on. His ash brown hair was styled back into a stylish pompadour, his glasses framed his pale green eyes to perfection, his plump lips soft in comparison to his sharp jaw line and cheek bones. Biting your lip, you tried to contain a nervous laugh as a cheesy power ballad popped into your head, the lyrics echoed your lamenting thoughts of the loss of independence now you’ve laid witness to this man.  _Get a grip, woman!_ You thought to yourself as you moved to hide behind your towering friend to conceal your blushing face.

“Last month’s security report. As well as a message from Noct, he’s been delayed for another week in Tenebrae and needs you to go to the shareholders meeting on his behalf.” Gladio said, folding his arms.

Long fingers reached out to the envelope on the desk. “Much obliged. Now for the task of finding a new assistant in the middle of this chaos.”

Gladio’s head spun around and found your form hiding behind him. A knowing smirk played on his face. You looked at him in confusion and mouthed the word “ _What?_ ”.

“What about Y/N here? She’d be perfect for the role.” Suggested Gladio, moving aside so you were now in the man’s eye line. His eyes met yours and you tried with all your might to not let your knees buckle. He merely stared at you with an expressionless face. 

“Uhh…” You managed to croak.

“Ignis, this is Y/N. Luck would have it she’s looking for a job right now.” Gladio said, his hand clapping on your back, almost making you choke on your own breath.

“Is that so?” Ignis said, his attention now drawn to the security report, an eyebrow arched.

“Well…yes, I am.” You managed to mumble, your confidence returning now Ignis’s eyes weren’t locked on your form.

“What’s your education level?” Inquired Ignis as he flicked through the papers in his hands.

“I have a bachelor’s degree.” You replied, beginning to get a little insulted by his bluntness.

“Do you have a background in administration?”

The question made you panic. The truth was no, you had never actually had a role in administration, but you were smart enough to handle a simple office job. However, you knew that Ignis wasn’t going to give you the time of day if you told him the truth. Deciding to face the consequences later, you answered.

“Yes.”

“Are you capable of prioritizing tasks, making telephone calls, dealing with email correspondence in a fast yet efficient manner?”

“Yes.”

“And you vouch for her, Gladiolus?” Ignis said, looking towards your mutual friend.

“Absolutely.” He said with a grin.

Ignis looked at both of you in turn, processing his decision for a moment.

“Very well. When can you start?”


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tuesday March 5th_ **

The first day jitters hit you hard. You had only managed half a slice of toast in the morning, a fact that shocked you greatly. Your Aunt had always insisted on sending you out the door with a full stomach since you were a child, so a part of you felt out of sorts as you made your way to Caelum Industries. As soon as you entered the foyer, Gladiolus was waiting to greet you, but by the blushing face of the company’s receptionist you could tell he had other goals in mind.

“Good morning, sunshine. Looking forward to your first day?” Gladiolus beamed, leaning casually on the front desk.

“I think I threw up in my mouth a little on the way here.” You confessed.

“Attractive. Here’s your ID badge.” He handed you a lanyard with your ID card attached, the picture on it was one of you grinning like a psychopath on one of your many nights out with Gladio. Clearly he was on the path to establishing your reputation here before you had even begun.

“Great. Thanks, Gladio.” You said, your voice dripping with sarcasm, as you hung the lanyard over your neck.

“You’re welcome.” He replied earnestly. “You need to use that to get into the elevator. When you’re up there Cindy will be waiting for you to give you the run down of the office. She’s…” He chuckled softly, “one hell of a woman. She’ll take good care of you.”

“I can do this…right?” You said, gulping down your nerves the best you could.

“Of course you can! You’ll just be taking messages, reading emails and doing menial tasks.” Encouraged Gladio, an arm placed firmly around your shoulders as he dragged your reluctant self over to the elevator. “Just don’t worry about Ignis too much, ok?” He pulled your ID badge along with your upper body to the security panel and summoned the elevator.

“You’re right. This will be fine. I’m a smart, capable person.” You said with a little more pep.

“Absolutely. Have a great day!” Agreed Gladio, shoving you into the elevator and grinning wildly.

Your stomach churned as the elevator made its way up to the top floor. You began playing with your hair using the reflection on the steel doors as a mirror. Concentrating so hard on the war with your locks, you almost didn’t notice the elevator stop and the doors begin to open.

“You must be Y/N! Nice to meet you! I’m Cindy.” An attractive blonde woman burst into the elevator and shook your hand enthusiastically, before pulling you into the office. Her smile immediately soothed your nerves. “I’m the head of HR here, so let me get you all set up and ready to go!” Her drawl didn’t quite fit the business environment, which made you feel at ease that you wouldn’t stand out like a sore thumb among the professionals.  

“Great! I can’t wait!” You replied.

Cindy proceeded to guide you through the office, introducing you to all the faces in the room and explaining their role, their names slipped from your mind almost immediately as you became overwhelmed with all the information. She gave you the tour of the space, which you could have gathered from just glancing at the room, but you appreciated her thoroughness nonetheless. The final stop on her tour was guiding you to the desk outside of Ignis’s office. Unlike yesterday, the glass panels were now tinted so you could barely see inside.

“Alright, so I’ve written down your temporary username and password here, I’ve put it on this sticky note so you don’t forget. If you need any help with your computer, just let Prompto know, alright? He’s a real sweetheart. Not sure where he’s at this morning though.” Cindy said trailing off slightly. As you sat down into your chair, Cindy’s phone began buzzing and she pulled it out of her pocket. “Oops, I better take this. Just head on in and let Ignis know you’re here, ok?” 

Your whirlwind tour of the office was over and you immediately missed Cindy’s presence when she left. Alone at your desk, you tried to look comfortable in this strange new environment. You placed your purse under the desk and fidgeted with your hands, observing your new co-workers busy working at their desks. Spinning on your chair, you looked at the glass panels behind you, wondering if Ignis could see you through the tinted glass. Figuring it would be best if you didn’t waste any more time, you got up from your chair and lightly knocked on the door.

“Come in.” You heard Ignis reply.

Inhaling quickly, you stepped into Ignis Scientia’s office, the glass door closed gently behind you. Immediately you were taken back by the silence. The typical office sounds were muted completely, you felt like you were in a vacuum. Glancing over your shoulder, your previous question was answered when you noticed you could see your desk through the dark panes of glass. Ignis sat behind his enormous oak desk, looking at his monitor. He wore the same white shirt as yesterday, only today the tie was missing and a couple of buttons were undone. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing toned forearms that you kicked yourself for noticing.  _Best not to perv on your new boss in the first moments of your new job._ You thought. Slowly you walked closer to his desk, hoping he would look away from his work to acknowledge your presence so you wouldn’t have to speak first. When you had reached a certain distance from him, he turned his head towards you, his eyes still glued on his screen momentarily before he finally cast his gaze on you. Not bothered in the slightest by the silence, he sat waiting for you to talk.

“Good morning, Mr. Scientia.” Based on your previous encounter with him you thought it best to start your working relationship by using titles.

“Can I help you?” Ignis curtly replied.

 _Did I just imagine that I got a job yesterday out of desperation?_ “It’s me… Y/N.” Ignis merely stared at you more intently, you nervously shifted your weight from one leg to another. Deciding to be crystal clear, you continued. “You hired me as your assistant yesterday.”

 

With that, Ignis inhaled sharply through his nose and closed his eyes, as if shaking himself awake from a reverie.

“My apologies, so much has transpired since yesterday afternoon. I have yet had a moments rest. Alright,  _Y/N_.” He made a point to enunciate your name, as if it were his way of committing it to memory. “First of all, I need you to brew me a cup of Ebony.”

“Right away, sir.” You responded, content on trotting out the door to fetch the brew, only Ignis interrupted your escape.

“I also need you to pull up all correspondence with the Fleuret organization that mentions anything to do with the merger and copy it into an encrypted file, then email that to me asap. Once you’ve completed that I need you to co-ordinate a follow up meeting with the shareholders in a fortnights time, please find an adequate location and arrange transportation for every individual as well as a lunch service. Go ahead and transcribe the short hand minutes from yesterday’s meeting into a PDF document to send along with the invitation for the follow up meeting as well. I’m sure those imbeciles will need the reminder.” You stood wide eyed, hoping that Ignis would tell you that he was, of course, joking. However, he merely stated, “Did you get all of that?”

 _No!_ Panic heated your head, your stomach groaned loudly from lack of nourishment, you chewed your lower lip out of embarrassment. “I think so?” Was all you could muster.

Ignis narrowed his eyes at you, turning to square his body to where you were stood. He didn’t even have to stand up from his desk to intimidate you. “You think so or yes, you did?” Inquired Ignis.

“Yes.” You lied.

“Good.”

* * *

“Hey there, you must be Ignis’s new assistant.” You glanced up from the coffee machine and saw the same blonde man you spied chatting to his friend yesterday.  _Is everyone here blonde and attractive or something?_

“What if I’m the new customer relations representative and I resent the implication that I’m just the boss’s assistant?” You quipped.

He leaned back and pointed his fingers at you, a smirk on his face. “Am I wrong, though?”

“No, you’re right!” You said, laughing as you broke character. “Whatever gave it away?”

“Well, you’ve got that Spiracorn in the headlights look in your eyes, you’re also brewing Ebony coffee and only one person drinks that in this office AND I’m the IT guy so I set up your log in. Prompto.” He thrust his hand out towards you and you shook it enthusiastically.

“I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you.”

“Ignis giving you a hard time already, Y/N?” Prompto said, as if reading your mind. He leaned against the kitchen counter near to the coffee machine you were focusing on.

“You could say that!” You strategically replied, you thought it would be best not to bitch about your job minutes after starting.

“He’s a bit uptight, huh? He’s even got his office blacked out, that’s never a good sign.” You glanced over your shoulder at the darkness in the corner, taking a mental note to be on your best behavior while those glass panes were black. Prompto continued. “If you manage to survive his bad mood you’ll be fine. None of his assistants believe me, but he’s actually a great guy.”

“I’ve heard that before, I’m holding on to that fact as I try not to mess up big time.” You said, nervously laughing as you worked your barista magic on the espresso machine. Then, something Prompto said clicked. “Wait, exactly how many assistants has he had?”

“Total or this year?” Prompo replied, casually.

Eyes widening, you responded. “Let’s go with this year.”

“Three.” The blonde said with a nod.

“But… it’s only March.”

“I know.” Said Prompto. You groaned and slumped over the mug now full with Ebony. Prompto frantically began shaking his hands in front of him. “But don’t worry, ok?! He just…doesn’t suffer fools, that man. The only problem is his definition of a fool is a bit loose.”

Prompto smiled endearingly at your look of concern as you tried to find comfort in his face. “Any advice for me?”

He placed his hand on your shoulder and sighed. “Don’t take it personally, that’s all I can say. He’s a perfectionist, but he also has a  _million_  things going on in his head at once, so he doesn’t find time to really sit down and train his assistants. In the long run, it would help him, but good luck trying to convince him of that.” You smiled and nodded in acknowledgment of his advice. “Also, if you manage to brew a good cup of Ebony for him, I reckon that’ll buy you some time. I swear he got rid of a guy on his third day because he burned the beans.”

You laughed at the thought and Prompto joined you, easing your stress slightly. “Thanks, Prompto.”

* * *

“Here you are, Mr. Scientia.” You said, placing the Ebony on his desk carefully. Ignis picked up the mug and brought it to his lips. He glanced at the mug, as if looking at the liquid changed his perspective of the taste now it was in his mouth. “Is it to your liking, sir?” You asked.

He nodded. “Yes, excellent, thank you, Y/N.”

Your heart skipped a beat at such praise and you sighed in relief. “I’m so glad to hear that. Nothing worse than someone messing up your coffee, am I right?” The silence that filled the room almost made your half a slice of toast come back into your throat again. Wincing slightly, you waited for Ignis to respond. He stared at you, no hint of emotion on his face.

“I need that document regarding the merger before noon.”

Obediently, you replied. “Absolutely, sir.”  

* * *

Hunched over your desk, you stared in disbelief at the inbox you had been battling with for the past 3 hours. As it turns out, every assistant before you had grandiose ideas of how to label Ignis’s correspondence, making your job of locating the emails your boss required more like untangling a ball of rubber bands. The sound of the phone on your desk ringing snapped you out of your concentration. A small pit of nerves pooled within your stomach, you had never been very good at talking on the phone, much preferring face to face contact. Hesitantly you picked up the receiver.

“Hello?”

“…Is that how you’ll be answering this line?” Ignis’s cool tones played directly into your ear, causing goosebumps to break out on your skin.

“Oh, Mr. Scientia! Sorry I…” You reasoned.

“Please try and represent my office in a professional manner from here on out, understood?” Ignis retorted. You scrunched your face up in embarrassment before responding.

“Right. Yes, of course. What can I do for you, sir?”

“I’ve been waiting for the merger document, where is it?”

Glancing at the clock on the computer monitor you noticed the time. 12:01pm. Tightening your brows in disbelief of the timing of his reminder, you replied.

“Oh, no, I’m sorry, I’m still figuring out how the previous assistants organized your correspondence so I’m not sure I’ve quite managed to collect…”

“Step into my office.” The line went dead. You felt the color drain from your face. Looking up you glanced across the floor, scared that somehow everyone was privy to your blunder. You noticed now that Prompto’s desk was located diagonally from yours, he glanced over at you when he saw you stand up from your chair. You pulled a frightened face at him and he gave you a solemn thumbs up in reply. You stepped through the shadowed door, once it had closed behind you Ignis spoke immediately.

“I told you I needed the merger document before noon. Noon has been and gone, Y/N.”

Breathing through your nose, you tried to compose yourself. You had never met someone so incorrigible. “I understand that, sir, but as I was saying on the phone just now…”

“Unacceptable.” Was Ignis’s curt reply. Your mouth hung open slightly, your words caught in your throat. Despite this man looking like a blessing from the heavens, he had the personality of fecal matter.  _How can he be this inconsiderate on someone’s first day?_ Your blood boiled hot as you tried to swallow the slew of curse words that you wanted to yell in his perfect face. The fact that you found him so physically attractive seemed to make you angrier. “Should I even inquire about the status of the shareholder meeting?” He continued.

“Well, I’ve not started that yet, sir. I was prioritizing the merger document since you needed that first.”

“I see.” His eyes scanned your body, as if analyzing you for the best place to stab you with a dagger. You tried to not let his pale green eyes make you feel so exposed.

“I’m sorry, sir, I’m doing the best I can.” You replied, hoping to tap into some level of sympathy within him. Both Gladiolus and Prompto spoke highly of him, you decided to try and trust their judgement and salvage this situation despite your own temper rising.

“If this is your best then I seriously doubt you possess the skill set required to handle this position.” Ignis said, leaning back on his chair, crossing one leg over the other. Your back now firmly pressed against a wall, you decided to fight back. He might have chewed up and spat out countless of assistants before you, but you weren’t going to give in to this man’s tormenting. You  _needed_ this job. You had a history with people looking down their noses at you, but you always found a way to school those people and send them off with their tail between their legs.

“I assure you, I can do this. I’ll try harder, Mr. Scientia.”

“Very well. Forget about the Fleuret merger, I’ll do it myself. Focus on the meeting.” He responded, leaning forward towards his desk to begin the work you failed at. Pausing, he arched an eyebrow and turned to look at you once more. “Do you think you can handle that?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Before you begin, kindly make me another cup of Ebony.” You nodded your head and turned on your heels. “At least I know for certain you are capable of that much.” 

It was a comment that most might have waited to utter once you had left the room, but Ignis was no ordinary man. He wanted you to hear his disdain for you, he wanted to break you. 

Plastering your sweetest smile on your face and finding your best professional voice, you turned to face him and responded. “Right away, sir!”

If this was a game Ignis was playing with you, you were determined to win.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wednesday March 20 th_ **

“I’m gonna do it, Gladio, I swear to Ifrit himself I’ll do it.”

The cardboard sleeve that once protected your skin from your hot beverage was now being torn to shreds in your hands. Gladiolus had invited you out for lunch and a coffee, which you enthusiastically accepted in the hopes that leaving Ignis Scientia’s vicinity might calm you down. It didn’t.

“You’re not gonna do it.” Gladio replied calmly, sipping on his coffee and ignoring your meltdown.

“I will, I’m gonna spit in his coffee.” You looked up at your muscular friend with a psychotic look on your face. Your voice was laced with venom. “I’ll hawk up a nice big, green glob to match his eyes.”

Gladio winced as he swallowed his coffee. “You’re disgusting. Is he really that bad?”

“Is he…Is he really that…?” Horrified, you stuttered at your friends question. “Gladio, I genuinely believe this man to be a psychopath.”

As usual, he took your flair for drama with a sense of humor and laughed heartily at your bold statement. “Come on now, I know Ignis and he ain’t THAT bad.”

Throwing down the pieces of your obliterated coffee sleeve, you leaned forward and pointed a finger at Gladio. “Did I tell you that on my first day he expected me to master the entire organizational system of his previous assistants within a matter of hours? I’ve been there two weeks and I’m still cleaning up the mess those people made.” Gladio opened his mouth to speak, but you interrupted him, your finger now pointed towards the heavens. “ _On top of that_  he asks me to do five things at once and freaks out if I’m literally  _one minute behind._ A MINUTE!” You slumped back in your chair, exhausted.

Gladio pressed his lips together, rolled his eyes up and bobbed his head from side to side, contemplating your rant. “Ok, that part does sound like Iggy.”

Rubbing your temples, you continued your tirade against your new boss. “I swear every day I feel like I’m about to get fired, I’m losing my mind.”

“Y/N, if it’s really that awful for you, then why don’t you quit?” Gladio’s amber eyes found yours, he spoke to you gently, a tactic he often used to calm you down.

After contemplating his words for a second, you sighed. “I really need this job. The pay is amazing and in theory the work isn’t that hard.” Sitting up in your chair again, you continued with a smirk. “Plus, I’m stubborn and I won’t let  _no_  man push me to quit.”

“Listen, I know Ignis well. He’s a great man.” You “psshed” in response to Gladio’s assessment of your nightmare boss, but he simply rolled his eyes at you and continued. “You just need to appease his logical side. You need to march in there and demand that he trains you properly and work out a system with you. He’s the most intelligent person I know but he’s an idiot when it comes to people helping him.”

“I suppose I’ve got nothing to lose if I keep fucking up anyways.”

“Exactly. Just stand up for yourself, Y/N. Don’t let him intimidate you. Fight for your right to be there.” Gladiolus said, emphasizing each point by punching his palm.

Gladio’s encouragement always managed to rally you to action. You nodded enthusiastically as you felt determination overwhelm you. “Yeah, you’re right, I’m gonna do that. I’ll do that as soon as I get back!”

“Good! Now, enough about work. How’s everything else? You still drawing?”

Your heart sank a little. “Not so much anymore. Between this job and taking care of Aunt Edea I don’t have much ‘me’ time.”

Gladio’s hand found its way to your arm and gripped it gently. “Hey, if you ever need help, just call me. Ok?”

You tried to contain your smile as you replied. “Will you take a dump in Ignis’s Ebony for me?”

“No.”

You peeled his hand from your arm and mockingly threw it back towards him. “Then why do I even keep you around?”

* * *

Now you were stood in the elevator, heading up to the office. Gladio’s words played over in your mind, psyching you up for this moment. You rounded your shoulders as if you were about to run into Ignis’s office and swing a punch in his face. You pushed a few nervous breaths out of your mouth and then heard the tell-tale “ding” to indicate you had arrived at your destination.

It was go time.

You stormed out the elevator, walking with a purpose across the floor. You felt the eyes of your co-workers stare at you, but you didn’t care. Not even Bahamut could stop you now, you were on the war path. As you neared your desk, you threw your purse in the general direction of your work space and heard the sound of the pen pot crashing to the ground and scattering all of your stationary. Throwing open the door to Ignis Scientia’s office, you sauntered inside with a swing in your hips and stood in front of his desk, eyes burning into him. You placed a hand on your hip, your sass knowing no bounds…however, Ignis didn’t even look up to see who had entered the room.

“Mr. Scientia, I request a moment of your time to discuss an issue.” You said with all the authority you could muster, but seeing him sat before you made you lose your nerve.  _What am I doing?!_ You panicked, but it was too late now. Hearing the tone in your voice, he decided to stop his work and sit back on his chair to acknowledge you.

“I believe I informed you I do not wish to be disturbed.” Ignis said in a flat tone.

“Then I’ll make sure no one disturbs us.” You were proud of your comeback, yet terrified at the consequences it might bring.

Ignis brought his hand to rub his upper lip, you resisted the urge to punch the air in victory when you spied a faint trace of a smirk as the result of your quip. Leaning his elbows on the arm rests of his chair, he clasped his long fingers and looked at you.

“What can I do for you, Y/N?”

You released a long breath through your nose, trying not to let him hear the nerves rising as your heart pounded. He had never acknowledged you this way before, he was constantly barking orders at you or berating you for your mistakes. Finally you had a chance to communicate with him. “Sir, I believe that I need to be formally trained to perform to your standards in this position.”

Ignis scoffed at your request. “I don’t have the time to hold your hand, Y/N.”

 _Mother fucker…_ You thought. Closing your eyes to contain your rage, you took a deep breath and counted to three. “With all due respect,  _sir_. It is in your best interest to work  _with_ me.” Adrenaline took over your body, your feet were approaching his desk, stepping over a threshold you had never crossed before. “If you would just take some time to bring me completely up to speed on everything you require of me, perhaps develop some sort of list of protocols that can be in place so I can work independently, then it will prevent me from making mistakes and ultimately wasting your time in the future.” Your finger began tapping his desk for emphasis, Ignis’s eyes flicked down to witness your act of defiance. “If we can work together and secure a solid working relationship, then it would only be beneficial to both of us.”

That was it. You were done. Your fingertip was firmly pressed on the edge of his desk, you stared him directly in the eyes momentarily before gaining your composure and standing back upright. Ignis remained silent, he simply looked at you.

“Is that all?” Ignis responded.

“Yes.”

Ignis’s attention snapped away from you and back to his work, as if nothing had happened. “You may leave.”

Tears of rage pricked your eyes immediately, you couldn’t believe he was dismissing a perfectly rational request. You knew you had tried everything now, that there was no reasoning with this man. Before you did something you knew you would regret, you stormed out of his office.

**_Friday 22 nd March_ **

Sighing, you slumped into your desk chair. The glass panes of Ignis’s office were no longer blacked out, the first time since you began working there, but you tried your best not to look inside knowing the sight of him would make your blood boil. You began your morning routine; putting away your things, placing your phone next to your keyboard, booting up the computer, looking at your never-ending to-do list and spacing out for a minute as you imagined the list coming to life and swallowing you whole.

A voice next to you tore you away from your moment of routine crisis. “Y/N, would you step into my office.” Looking up to your left, you saw Ignis stood over you, a hand placed gently on your desk as he leaned his weight over to make eye contact with you. His voice was calm, gentle.  _Have I finally gone crazy?_ You thought, thinking that this had to be a figment of your imagination. Usually he would call you on the phone to summon you into his lair. 

“Y-yes, Mr. Scientia.” You stuttered, clambering up from your seat to follow him into his office. He held the door open for you and you hesitantly crept in, wondering if there was a deadly trap waiting to obliterate you as soon as you stepped inside.

“Please, have a seat.” Ignis said, gesturing to the chair that was positioned on the edge of his desk, close to where his chair resided. The two of you sat and Ignis turned his chair to face you. The moment he walked by you to take his seat you inhaled his scent, you thought he would simply smell like a walking can of Ebony, but you were mistaken. You caught notes of bergamot and cedar on his cologne, you tried not to let his scent throw you off balance, but you were failing. This was the closest you had been physically to Ignis. His bespectacled eyes addressed yours. “After our…impromptu meeting the other day, I have prepared a training manual of sorts that I’d like to go through with you.” His hand motioned towards the thick binder that was placed near you. “Please feel free to ask any questions when we proceed to review it.”

It was ridiculous how excited you felt in that moment. Not only did you now have a cheat sheet to your job that you so desperately needed, but  _Ignis Scientia_  had listened to your request and had taken time from his schedule to fulfill it. Your eyes lit up, you couldn’t stop the smile from spreading over your face. “Alright!” You said, opening the binder and admiring the professional table of contents. Ignis smiled slightly as he witnessed you admiring his work. You glanced up at him. “Should I make us some coffee before we begin?”

Ignis nodded his head. “That would be appreciated.”

The two of you spent the entire morning going through the binder. Ignis was an excellent instructor, to the point of frustration after having denied you of such treatment from the start of your job as his assistant. His voice seemed to melt away all the anger you felt towards him. You admired the way he spoke, his choice of words deliberate and articulate. While he was explaining the list of protocols he had created for you, you found your mind drifting as you admired him up close. You allowed his perfect emerald eyes to captivate you. You watched his mouth as he spoke and tried not to blush, but then your eyes would watch his long fingers as he pointed to certain paragraphs in the binder. The reddening of your cheeks would only intensify at the thought of his hands on your body. It was as if being this close to Ignis Scientia had infected you with feelings for him, when it was just a few days ago you were plotting to spit in his coffee. Shaking yourself out of your fantasies of him, you focused on the binder and its contents, trying to quell all romantic thoughts you felt developing.

**_Thursday 11 th April_ **

Ignis Scientia was late. The office was in a giddy frenzy. Ignis had never,  _ever_ been late to his job before. However, even he cannot account for a serious automobile collision on his way to work that caused the city to shut down. He had called you from his cell phone to inform you of his delay and you assured him that you would take care of his affairs. Reluctantly, he handed the reins to you, having almost caused another accident by not focusing entirely on the road. He had prepared himself for the worst as he stepped out of the elevator, knowing that his day was going to be about putting out fires for the morning he had spent stuck in his car.

You saw Ignis burst out of the elevator and strut across the room. A stunned silence masked the office as they witnessed their boss arriving to work late for the first time. As you watched him, you realized you had forgotten how tall he was, having become accustomed to seeing him sat at his desk before you had arrived for the day and after you left. He was the definition of elegance, his stride long and graceful despite his haste to reach his office. The dark grey pinstripe suit he wore caught your attention, clearly it had been tailored to perfectly fit his lean build. For the hundredth time, you tried to shake away the thought of what Ignis looked like underneath his formal attire. When your boss had cleared the main clutter of desks and approached yours, you corrected your posture in preparation for his arrival.

“Y/N. I need you to call Spira corporation and rearrange our meeting for today.” Ignis said as he pulled open his office door, you leaped from your chair to follow him into his office.

“Already done, sir.”

Ignis nodded in thanks as he removed his jacket and sat down at his desk. “Very good…could you go ahead and work on the breakdown of yesterday’s manufacturing session?”

“I just emailed you that a few minutes ago, sir.”

Surprise lit his eyes at your response and he glanced at his monitor to confirm your email was in his inbox. “Right…of course. Go ahead and brew me a cup of…”

Your eyes motioned down to his desk and he followed your gaze, seeing a cup of hot Ebony in its usual spot.

Using his stunned silence as a platform, you began to speak. “Also, I’ve emailed you a copy of your schedule for the rest of the day as well as updates to your schedule for the rest of the week based on the changes I made this morning. All of which have been confirmed. Please let me know if you have any concerns, Mr. Scientia.”

Ignis looked at you with an expression you had a tough time reading.  _Is this awe written on his features?_  

“Indeed.” He managed to say and you used it as your cue to leave. He watched your figure leave his office and his eyes continued to follow you as you sat back down at your desk. It took him a few minutes to snap his attention away from the back of your chair.

Outside of his office, out of Ignis’s view, you sat with the biggest self-satisfied smirk you could muster. You made eye contact with Prompto, who you had bounced ideas off of all morning to ensure Ignis had nothing to complain about when he arrived. Opening up the instant messenger program, you navigated to your conversation with Prompto and typed:

“Nailed it”

You tried to contain your giggles as you heard Prompto throw his head back and laugh hysterically at your message.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Monday July 15 th_ **

The elevator doors slid open and the storm arrived, making its way directly to Ignis Scientia’s office. A youthful woman strode confidently across the floor, her long, wavy, silver hair perfectly styled as if she were walking a runway. A small crowd consisting of your co-workers gathered around in her wake. She wore large sunglasses, despite being inside, and was adorned in a black suit with a red blouse that accentuated her curves. Deathly high heels made her tower over everyone beneath her; a choice, you concluded, that was absolutely intentional. Ignis emerged from his office to greet his guest.

“Ignis, you son of a bitch, how are you?” She said thrusting out her hand to shake his firmly.

“I’m very well, Miss. Highwind. Yourself?” Ignis amiably replied, despite her term of endearment for him.

“Pssh, come on Specs, do we have to do this song and dance every time where I insist you call me Aranea?”  

“It would appear so.” Ignis replied with a courteous smile.

Aranea Highwind. You had heard about her in the news. She was a shrewd business woman, a CEO of a lucrative company that mercilessly dominated the market thanks to her savvy business tactics. Occasionally she would stun the population with her selfless acts of kindness that were only reported by those receiving her generosity; she was never one to parade her good deeds around for the publicity. Taking off her sunglasses, she turned to face you. You found yourself admiring her beauty, which she took notice of and sat on the edge of your desk.

“Should I even bother to learn this one’s name, Ignis? There’s a different person sat here every time I see you, I swear.” Aranea said, looking between you and Ignis.

You stood out of your seat and held out your hand. “Hello, I’m Y/N, pleased to meet you.”

The silver haired beauty looked you up and down, a small smile gracing her features as she took your hand to shake it. “Likewise. So how long have you managed to put up with his shit?” Aranea asked, nodding her head in Ignis’s direction, but her eyes remained locked on you. You noticed Ignis brought his hand up to his face to rub the bridge of his nose.

Biting your lip, trying to contain your laughter, you responded. “About four months now, I believe?”

“Woah…Ignis…” Aranea said incredulously, turning towards your boss. “This must be a new record for you!” 

Ignis responded. “Y/N has been an excellent addition to the team. I’m very happy to have her here.”

You tried to steady yourself after hearing Ignis’s compliment.

“That’s pretty damn high praise coming from him, Y/N. You should definitely let that inflate your ego.” Aranea said, tapping you on the shoulder as she stood back up.

“I’ll make sure to remember that when I’m brewing him his fourth cup of Ebony for the day.” The words tumbled out of your mouth before you could stop them, Aranea’s candid charm clearly rubbing off on you. You kept your eyes locked on her, fearing to look on Ignis’s face.

She chortled at your comment and looked over to your boss. “I like her, Ignis. Don’t you dare get rid of her.”

“Noted. Shall we, Miss Highwind?” Ignis replied, holding open the glass door to his office to begin their meeting. She sauntered into his office and you finally made eye contact with Ignis, who flicked his eyes up and down your form, with a trace of a smirk on his lips.  

**_Thursday July 25 th_ **

Sat in the dining area of the office, you decided to take some time from your lunch break to do some drawing. You inserted your headphones into your ears, set an alarm on your phone just in case you lost track of time, then you began to fall into a trance as you began sketching. You didn’t realize Prompto had been stood over your shoulder looking at your work, until you felt a strange presence and glanced over your shoulder. Jumping, out of surprise, you took out your headphones and heard the sing-song sound of your friend laughing at you.

“A little warning next time you start creeping over me, Prompto!” You said, laughing and breathing heavily from the shock.

“My bad! I didn’t realize you were such an incredible artist! What are you doing working in an office with talent like this?” Prompto replied, pulling a chair out next to you and sitting down.

“Thanks, but I can’t make a living being an artist.” You replied, putting a hand self-consciously over your sketch book. Usually you wouldn’t mind people viewing your work, but you were out of practice.

“Are you kidding me? This is professional level work. You totally could do it.” Prompto encouraged, twisting his head to try and get a better look at the detailed phoenix you had been working on.

“Maybe! Well…” You hesitated. “There’s a lot going on at home, so I don’t really have much time to work on my art.” The topic of your home life was never something you wanted to discuss in detail, not even with Gladio. You dipped your head and muttered. “Maybe one day when things are a little less crazy.”

Prompto immediately picked up on your signals, which you were thankful for. “I’m sorry, Y/N, I didn’t mean to pry.” He responded, placing a hand on yours. 

Snapping yourself out of your gloom, you perked up and replied. “Oh no, don’t worry! This is actually the first time in months I’ve been able to draw. As soon as I get home it’s go, go, go. It feels good to unwind a little, even though I’m at work…so shh, don’t tell Ignis!” You placed a finger on your lips and gave Prompto a playful wink.

Prompto smiled broadly and nodded his head. “Your secret is safe with me.”

As you sat and continued your conversation with Prompto, you were blissfully unaware of the fact that Ignis had been stood in the kitchen area behind you making himself an Ebony, and had heard everything you said.

**_Tuesday July 30 th_ **

“Y/N. I need you to come with me to a meeting. Gather your things.” Ignis’s instructions came to you over the telephone, as they often did. Now that you had become settled into your position as Ignis’s assistant he had begun bringing you with him to important meetings to take minutes, but also with the intention of having you observe clients closely while Ignis’s attention was elsewhere. He had begun to value your observations of people, especially since people had the tendency to speak candidly with you out of your boss’s earshot. You gathered your purse and your notebook and trotted across the office floor to catch up with Ignis, who was already summoning the elevator.

You arrived at Tifa’s, an upscale café on the outskirts of the rich business district you worked in. A lot of your co-workers had gushed about the place and had often invited you, however after checking the prices online you had to make up excuses about how you were too busy to go. Ignis had told you to find an adequate table for your meeting and had gone to the counter to order. He arrived back at the table with a cup of Ebony for himself, and your usual drink of choice. Frowning, you tried to recall a moment that you informed Ignis of your favorite order, but the memory escaped you. Getting out your notebook and pen, you decided to focus on the business at hand and ask Ignis about the client you were to encounter in the unusual choice of venue.

“So, who are we meeting today, sir?”

Ignis blinked at you. “This is the meeting.”

“With me?”

“Yes.”

Panic took a hold of you. You had heard of this tactic before: take someone to a nice, yet casual café and then drop a bombshell so they didn’t cause too much of a scene in public.  _He’s about to fire me_. Frantically you tried to recall your actions for the past couple of months, you had been sure to do the best job you possibly could, but perhaps lately you had been slipping unawares. It was true you had taken to drawing more at your desk having made the free time through hard work, but you had also been taking liberties by chatting to people in your office casually with increased frequency. Ignis had not shown any signs of annoyance at your performance, but perhaps you had pushed it too far?

Hesitantly, you asked him, “Oh…ok. What is it about?”

Ignis looked at you with confusion. “Nothing, I simply wanted to treat you to lunch.”

Relief hit you like a tidal wave. You slumped back into your chair and dropped your pen on the notebook. “Oh Gods, what a relief. I thought you were going to fire me!”

To your surprise, Ignis chuckled at your outburst. “Relax, I’m not going to fire you.”

You studied Ignis’s face, attempting to commit the sound of his laugh to memory. His stoic look was imprinted in your mind, but the sight of him at ease and smiling was a new discovery. Desperately you wanted to see more of this side to Ignis.

“Phew! Anyway…how’s your coffee?” You asked.

“Acceptable. Though I must admit, your brew is considerably superior, which confuses me since I noticed you don’t drink Ebony.”

His compliment made your cheeks warm; his observation of you - your heart flutter.

“I worked as a barista for a while when I was younger. I actually got really into it, getting the grind right, making sure the pressure is in the perfect range. I used to love watching my customers take their first sip and seeing that look of relief on their face. My Aunt always told me to never half ass anything.” Your memories came pouring out like water bursting through a dam.  

“Interesting. You mentioned you had a Bachelor’s degree? What did you major in?”

“Fine art.”

Ignis took a long sip of his Ebony and sat back on his chair, crossing one leg over the other. “Tell me about your University experience.”

Trying to contain the excitement surging through your body at the fact Ignis was asking you about yourself, you indulged him in the memory of your education. “Great, actually. It was a nurturing place to build my portfolio under fantastic tutelage. I know some people scoff at getting a degree in the arts, but I really enjoyed developing my style full time, surrounded by wonderful artists who pushed me to be better. I worked as a freelance illustrator for a while after graduating.”

“What happened to your freelancing career?”

“Nothing, it just wasn’t enough money to support myself and my Aunt.” You felt yourself hit a road block that would have usually halted the conversation with anyone else. Glancing up you saw Ignis’s face, he was clearly listening to you intently, you could see it written on his features. The wall you put up began to crumble. “I’m not saying this to get any sympathy, but she got very sick and I choose to take care of her. I’ve been working odd jobs to pay for her nurse in the daytime and then I take over when I get home.” You released a heavy sigh, but you felt a strange sense of relief telling Ignis about your home life.

“Ah, so your assistance to myself must be the oddest of jobs for an artist.” He replied, smiling. Several blocks in your wall came crashing down at the sight.

“No, no, I’m not ungrateful just because it’s nothing to do with art! I actually like the work I do. There’s an order to it, I find peace in organizing someone else’s life efficiently.” You babbled, talking into your mug. “Wow, I’m sorry, that must have sounded so weird.”

“Actually, I can understand that. I have a boss of my own, remember.”

“Right. Mr. Caelum. I’ve never met him.”

“He’s…a great man, really. Just a little more into his leisure than his business. I take care of most of his affairs. A duty I’ve had for the entirety of my career.” Ignis explained, his eyes looking out the window.

You admired his profile, in particular the part of his eyes that were not hidden behind his glasses. You tried your best to imagine what he must look like without his stylish spectacles, before remembering you hadn’t responded to him. “That’s intense. Do you like the work you do?”

“I feel very connected to the people who help run this company. I do, admit, to having alternative desires for a long-term career.”

“Oh?” You said, an invitation for him to divulge.

“I’d love to open a restaurant someday.”

“Wow…really?”

“Indeed.”

“For some reason I pegged you as living off of cup noodles like Gladio.” You said, chuckling. You had a hard time imagining a busy man like Ignis cooking a meal from scratch when he got home.

“Oh please, I would not insult my taste buds that way.” He responded with a smirk. You laughed into your mug, having just taken a sip of your beverage.

Enthusiastically, you asked, “So, what’s your specialty, what do you like to cook?”

Ignis rubbed his chin momentarily, his eyes looked off to the side as he contemplated your question. “I cook a variety of dishes. However, I do have an affinity to seafood, if I might be so bold, I make a tasty paella.”

“Wonderful! I’d love to try some. I can never get the rice right.” You responded, recalling many a time when you had eaten crunchy rice as the result of your cooking faux pas.

“Oh, it’s simply a matter of precise measurements and the correct temperature. I can give you my recipe if you would like?” Ignis replied, an enthusiasm in his voice you had never heard before.

“I’d love that! These days I’m living off instant meals myself, but someday I’d love to give it a try.”

“Caring for your Aunt must take up a lot of your free time.” Ignis said, a look of concern lighting his green eyes.

“It does. But, I love her. She raised me. It’s the least I can do for her, you know?”

“I do know.” Usually, when someone told you they understood your situation, you were skeptical. Only when Ignis said it, you believed him. Somehow, without even asking, you could tell he had been through his own fair share of hardship and had overcome it all to become the man who sat before you. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table that separated you, he placed his hand in the middle of the surface as if reaching towards your arm. “If there is anything you need from me, please do not hesitate to ask. Whether it’s a day off, or perhaps if you need to excuse yourself for appointments, please let me know, Y/N.” His voice was soothing, his tone sincere. You tried to stop the emotion from catching in your throat at the kindness he was displaying to you.

With teary eyes, you managed to reply. “Thank you, Mr. Scientia.”

“Please, Y/N…call me Ignis.”


	5. Chapter 5

**_Friday September 6 th_ **

Working for Ignis Scientia was second nature for you now. Once, you had stumbled at every obstacle, like he was throwing daggers at you in the dark. Now, you were able to predict his needs long before he thought about them himself. Silently, you worked hard to make your boss’s life as streamlined as possible. You had even developed a sixth sense when it came to delivering his beloved Ebony. It was in these moments of handing over his coffee mug that you got to experience your favorite part of the job, the “thank you, Y/N” you would hear when you handed him his fuel. Interactions with Ignis were kept at a minimal, after all, if you were doing your job correctly he would have plenty of time to focus on his own tasks and not instructing you on how to do yours. This was a problem for you, because you had well and truly fallen for him.

Today Ignis and Aranea Highwind had been sat in his office for most of the day, negotiating a contract. Occasionally you had glanced into his office and had seen Aranea in various lounging states on either the leather couch or the chairs in front of his desk. You had wondered how Aranea had made it in the business world, she seemed so nonchalant about the importance of her work, but then again – you realized that was probably part of her success.

It was 3pm, time for Ignis’s third Ebony of the day. You took care in brewing it to perfection, then slowly made your way over to his office and knocked on the glass door.

“Come in.” You heard Ignis’s muffled voice, it still surprised you just how soundproof the glass was. You stepped in and tried not to giggle at Aranea, who was slouched on one of the desk chairs with her feet resting on the edge of Ignis’s desk. Walking around to the side of Ignis’s workspace, you placed down his mug of Ebony and took away his used mug to wash. Glancing up as you switched out the mugs, you made eye contact with Ignis.

“Thank you, Y/N.” Just like clockwork. However, the smile he gave you always managed to make your heart constrict. You would return his gratitude with a smile and a nod then excuse yourself, hoping to the Astrals that he never noticed your blush which never failed to paint your cheeks. Before you left, you turned to Aranea, who had a mischievous smirk on her face after witnessing your small display of affection for your boss.

“Miss Highwind, would you like a drink of something?” You asked.

Aranea looked at you, you saw a twinkle in her eyes and she suddenly flung her legs from Ignis’s desk and stood up tall. “Ignis. I’ve had enough of your face for one day. We’ll continue this on Monday.” She walked over to you and took your arm and began pulling you out of the room. “You don’t need your assistant for the rest of the day, do you?”

“Actually, I…” Ignis began, but was cut off abruptly.

“Perfect! Have a great weekend!” Aranea continued, pushing you out of the door and closing it. “Grab your things, we’re going out.”

You collected your belongings and shoved them haphazardly into your purse, glancing at Ignis through the glass to see the look of confusion on his face. “Where are we going?!” You asked. Aranea linked her arm with yours and marched you towards the exit.

“I just had to sit in an office with Ignis for 5 hours, where do you think we’re going?”

* * *

The bar Aranea took you to was part of a world you never expected to glimpse. It was dimly lit, but there was enough light to showcase each piece of furniture, which looked like it had been handcrafted by a master carpenter. Luxurious sofas surrounded ornate tables; above each one hung a chandelier. Aranea was recognized and escorted immediately to a private balcony away from the main floor. As far as you could tell, this balcony had its own fully stocked bar and wait staff, who immediately provided a delicious cocktail to the two of you as soon as you sat down. You tried to swallow the fact that Aranea must own this establishment in order to receive such a welcome. Your host held up her glass and you toasted to the weekend.

You made polite conversation with Aranea, who had been more than accommodating and dazzled you with her confidence and wit. The first few sips of your cocktail eased the tension, which is when the silver haired beauty was ready to get down to brass tacks.  

“Alright, enough of the chit chat Y/N, spit it out. You’ve got the hots for Ignis, don’t you?” Aranea said abruptly.

You almost spat out your drink. “Excuse me?!”

“Don’t play coy with me.” She said, a knowing smile on her crimson lips.

Your mouth hung open and then closed multiple times as you tried to find a way out of confessing to her the truth. However, you were in her territory, and the look in her eye made you realize you were not escaping her clutches any time soon. “Alright, yes, I might have a teeny TINY crush on him.” You admitted.

Aranea slapped her thigh and beamed. “I knew it.  _I knew it!_ ” She said, pointing a finger at you.

“I’m not sure why you’re getting so excited, nothing will happen from it!”

“Why not?”

“Because! It’s Ignis.”

Aranea shook her head, a look of puzzlement spread over her face as she leaned back on her chair, drink in hand. She shrugged. “So?”

“He’s my boss. It would be highly inappropriate.” You responded, shifting in your seat.

“ _Or_  highly arousing.” Aranea retorted, tilting her head to accommodate the wink she threw your way.  

You couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re not helping me remain professional here.”

“Good, because I don’t want that. Look. I know Ignis, so I know…how can I put this gently…that the guy needs to get laid.” You snorted. Aranea smiled and continued. “He’s never going to be the one to make the first move. That’s  _your_  job.”

Taking a big gulp of your cocktail to steady you nerves, you replied, “I don’t think so.”

“Come on, what’s the problem? I have no interest in him, but even I can recognize he looks like the Astrals hand carved him from marble and brought him to life.”

You nodded your head in appreciation of Aranea’s metaphor. “Accurate.” However, the pit in your stomach deepened. “I dunno, I just don’t get the impression he feels that way about me. I mean, he’s been very nice to me, but that’s it. Nothing more than that.”

“Have you even tried seducing him?” Aranea asked, her tone giving you the indication that she believed the art of seduction was as simple as walking, and you were a fool not to agree.

“No…I don’t think that would work with him.” You replied, cringing a little at the thought of trying a pick up line on Ignis Scientia. In your mind you pictured yourself dumping a load of knives and forks on his desk and saying  _“All I need now is a big spoon.”_ You put down your glass and thought,  _I better slow down…_

“How do you know that, though?!” Aranea said, laughing at your innocence. “Look, I know he’s uptight and focused on his work, but that doesn’t mean that his blood wouldn’t run hot if you walked into his office in a short skirt and a low-cut top.”

“Do you honestly think that would work?” You asked, earnestly.

Aranea leaned forward and playfully hit your leg with the back of her hand. “There’s only one way to find out, sugar. Live a little! I know you will eventually leave Caelum to pursue your career in art”

Taken back by her comment, you said, “Wait…what? How do you know that?”

“Please. I headhunted you the moment Ignis praised you. I wanted to snatch you away from him.”

“What?!”

“This is  _business,_ Y/N. It doesn’t matter though, because one look at your background and I knew it would be fruitless. You’re not going to be Ignis Scientia’s assistant forever.” You hadn’t thought about leaving the job, but deep down you knew that it wasn’t a career for you. The thought of leaving saddened you, you had become comfortable in your role at Caelum Industries, but Aranea interrupted your thoughts. “Use your time there to lay your claws into Ignis and ravage him…Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

You glanced at Aranea, dumbfounded at her ability to read you like an open book. You sighed. “I have… I really have. But still… Gods, I feel absolutely crazy even contemplating seducing my boss.” You said, covering your face with your hands.

“Just imagine how amazing it will feel if it works.” Aranea said, then took a sip from her drink. She crossed one leg over the other and looked you up and down. “Is this what you normally wear to work?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with it?” You replied, self-consciously adjusting your garments.

“Absolutely nothing. But as they say, the first bite is with the eye. Why not wear something that is professional, but also would give a man blue balls as soon as you walked into the room?”

“Well, if I’m honest I don’t have the time or money to get a new wardrobe.” You answered honestly.

“Alright, let’s go shopping then, my treat.” Before you could protest, Aranea cut you off. “ _Don’t_ even try to convince me otherwise.”

You sat, shocked at this woman’s generosity. “Aranea…why are you helping me?”

She looked at you for a moment, a sisterly kindness lighting her eyes. “Utter this to anyone and I will deny it to the grave, but I respect and admire Ignis. He deserves to unwind, but he puts his job in front of everything else like an idiot.” You chuckled in agreement. “Plus, I like you, and us girls need to look out for each other. So shut up, down your drink and let’s go shopping. I better call Biggs and Wedge, they’re the best personal shoppers in the business.”

**_Monday September 9 th_ **

Walking through the office, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at you. Aranea had worked her magic, supplying you with clothes that were tailored to not only fit you, but flatter your body type to perfection. She had also treated you to the best hair and beauty products available on the market that she said would “add to your existing beauty”. When you tearfully said goodbye to her after the countless of shopping bags had been delivered into your home, she gave you her card with her phone number on and told you to keep her updated. That morning, you sent her a picture of yourself and asked for her opinion. The outfit was a classic; simple black heels, a black fitted pencil skirt that sat precisely on your body to accentuate your shape, and a white blouse that fit you like a glove. Aranea’s response was simply: “SLAY.” When you sat down at your desk and booted up your computer, you received an instant message from Prompto that read: “Dayum, girl!” You glanced over at him and nodded your head in thanks, and Prompto began to clap slowly, making you giggle.

The phone began to ring. It was Ignis. He usually had a list of things for you to do on a Monday morning, since more often than not he worked over the weekend.

“Y/N can you step into my office.” He asked.

You agreed as usual, and picked up your notebook ready to take notes. Your heart raced, wondering if he would even notice a change in your appearance.

“What can I do for you, Ignis?” You asked, standing in front of his desk. He hadn’t looked up from his monitor since you arrived. You always assumed he tracked your presence based on your username appearing in the messenger program that was installed on everyone’s computer.

Ignis began. “I need you to…” He looked up at you. “To…” He trailed off. Trying your best not to smirk, you let your inner voice scream in excitement as Ignis looked at your body and went silent. A small blush was appearing on his face.

“Are you alright?” You asked, as if nothing was amiss.

“Yes. Thank you, that will be all.” Ignis responded, turning back to his monitor.

“Umm…Ignis, you didn’t tell me to do anything.” You replied, laughing slightly at his blunder.

“Oh. I…seem to have forgotten what it was I needed for you to do. I’ll let you know when I remember.” Ignis responded, clearly trying his best not to look at you again.

“Of course.” You replied sweetly and turned around to leave. Suddenly, you remembered some information you needed to share and spun around to ask. “Oh, by the way. Prompto’s birthday is coming up, would you mind adding some money to the pot so we can buy him a gift?”

It was unmistakable. As you had turned back around, you caught Ignis’s eyes focused on your lower half. He had been staring at your behind as you began your exodus from his office.  

“Hmm? Yes, of course.” He replied, snapping his eyes away from you once more.

“Excellent.”

**_Tuesday September 24 th_ **

As the weeks progressed, you had upped your game in order to seduce Ignis. Other than his initial reaction to your transformation, he had shown no indication of losing his cool around you since. With Aranea’s council, however, you had grown bolder by the day in trying to command Ignis’s attention. Frustratingly, he had not responded to any of your tactics. The previous Thursday you had popped open an extra button on your blouse and leaned over his desk when delivering his coffee, ensuring your breasts were on full display. However, you had received no reaction, other than the usual “Thank you, Y/N”. The following day, you had made a show of stretching your body, standing in front of the glass panes that made up Ignis’s office. You had pushed your chest out, arching your back as seductively as possible and reached your hands up to the sky. When your eyes flicked over to his desk, his eyes were still glued to his work. Over the weekend, Aranea had given you an idea, but you didn’t have the nerve to unleash it. 

Until now. 

Ignis was currently in a meeting with Cor Leonis. His office was blacked out, as per request of his client. You had just delivered Ignis and Cor their drink request, so you knew Cor was sitting opposite Ignis facing away from your desk. Perhaps it was the fact that Ignis’s office was darkened that gave you the adrenaline to pull off your next trick. “Accidentally” you knocked off your pot of pens from the edge of your desk. You slowly stood up, positioned yourself where you estimated you were in full view of Ignis, and bent over from the hips to pick up your stationary. Today, you wore a deep red pleated skirt and a black blouse. The skirt was just short enough to be acceptable to wear in the office. However, in your current state, you knew your lacy black thong and butt cheeks were completely exposed to Ignis. You stayed bent over for just enough time to not be suspicious to your co-workers, who were all focusing on their work and paid you no attention. When you had finished correcting your silly little mistake, you ran a hand along your leg as you stood back upright and turned to look over your shoulder, only your eyes remained downcast as you slowly spun around to walk yourself over to your desk.

* * *

Hours passed by and Ignis was still in his meeting with Cor. You had received messages from Ignis, informing you of tasks that needed to be completed as and when they were brought up while talking to his client, which you diligently began. When Cor finally left the office and bid you farewell, you had genuinely forgotten about your little stunt earlier in the day, convinced Ignis hadn’t noticed. 

“Step into my office,  _now._ ” Ignis growled at you when Cor was out of earshot. His eyes glared at you furiously.

Silently you made your way into his office and Ignis closed the door behind him. You stood in the middle of his office, trying to find an excuse for your crudeness but failing to find the words. He strode over to stand in front of his desk and crossed his arms, a scowl plastered on his face.

“I’ve noticed a change in your demeanor in the past couple of weeks, I’m not sure what brought on this change in your professionalism, but it’s come to the point where I must inform you that your behavior is completely unacceptable.”

Your heart jumped into your throat. You felt like a little girl being scolded. “Ignis, I…” You began.

“Do  _not_  speak unless I ask you to.” You closed your mouth and felt your body begin to tremble. You had never seen him so angry at you before. ”I will not tolerate such  _lewd_  behavior in my office. Do you understand?” Ignis snapped at you.

For a moment you were unable to speak. Terror had seized control of you, paralyzing you. The shame tore at your insides. After what felt like hours, you managed to find your voice, though it was barely audible. “Yes. Of course.”

Ignis narrowed his eyes at you, his fury clearly rising. The working relationship you had tried so hard at establishing was over. Inwardly, you cursed Aranea for planting the ridiculous idea that Ignis would be interested in you as he walked past you towards the door. 

Instead of hearing the door opening, indicating it was time for you to leave, you felt a presence looming behind you. Before you had time to turn around, you felt a warm breath on your neck. Ignis’s scent filled your nostrils, which you instinctively breathed in deeply. Your legs felt weak, but a pair of hands gripped your waist firmly. Closing your eyes, you attempted to convince yourself that your mind had to be playing tricks on you.

However, you were brought back to reality when you heard Ignis’s voice, deep with lust, next to your ear.  “How should I punish you for these offences, Miss Y/LN?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content.

“Punish me?” You managed to utter, his words still echoing in your mind sending you into a debilitating state of shock.

Ignis’s hands left your waist, but his form remained close to yours as he walked over to your left, nuzzling your hair with his nose softly as he inhaled your fragrance. When he spoke to you, his voice an octave lower than usual, you stared ahead at the view of Insomnia outside of the window; attempting to grasp desperately to reality as reverie came to life within the walls of Ignis Scientia’s office.

“First, you walked into my office on the ninth of Septemberand made me completely forget my train of thought.” Ignis lowered his mouth to your ear, his voice felt like satin brushing against your skin. Like a crack of a whip, Ignis raised his hand and slapped your ass hard enough to elicit a stunned gasp from your mouth. The pain you felt was immediately soothed by Ignis’s palm softly caressing your behind. He walked in front of you, a predator surrounding its prey, watching your chest rise and fall, observing the flush on your face deepen. He continued to haunt you with the power of his voice. “Absolutely no one should be permitted to distract me in this way. I am a very busy man, Y/N, every second of my life counts.”

Ignis continued to move to your right, you dared to flick your eyes to his face but only managed to find his lips, not yet ready to meet his eyes. You felt the core of your arousal pulse in between your legs when you saw his mouth curved into a seductive smirk. Your pride wanted to take control of the situation, to release you of the spell Ignis had cast. However, when he moved his mouth close to your ear you closed your eyes, hoping that by removing your sense of sight it would heighten the experience that his words had on your body.

“Secondly, you’ve taken to the habit of leaning over my desk while providing me my Ebony, don’t think I haven’t noticed how you adjust your shirt to ensure I have an ample view of your breasts.”

For the second time, Ignis struck your behind sharply. Although you knew he would repeat his punishment for your lewdness, you released an instinctual moan as the pain made way to pleasure as he caressed you on the point of impact. Bringing up your hand to your mouth, you attempted to silence the sound that had escaped you, embarrassed of the effect his blows had on your arousal. Ignis continued to circle around you, whenever you felt his hand leave your body you craved his touch. Now, your boss was stood in front of you, blocking your view of the sprawling city – the only thing that was keeping you focused in this inexplicable situation you had found yourself in. You looked at the detailing of his grey pinstripe shirt, noticing how the fabric hugged his chest so you could almost make out the outline of his firm pectoral muscles underneath.

His fingers found their way to your chin and he tilted your face up so you were forced to look into his eyes. You thanked the Gods that his glasses provided some type of screen to lessen the effect his deadly stare had on you.

“Finally, there was that discretion you made just a few hours ago, when you gave me a nice show through my office window.” Ignis slowly leaned his lips closer to yours, your eyes fluttered closed, expecting to feel his kiss at long last. Instead, he ghosted his mouth over yours and continued to speak. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice? You caused me to break my focus during my meeting, I made a fool of myself in front of a very important client because of you. In fact…I think that deserves a…unique type of penalty.”

Before you had time to contemplate his words, his hands were under your arms, lifting you with surprising ease. He placed you so you were sat on the edge of his desk, then smiled wickedly at your look of surprise. His fingers found the edges of your crimson pleated skirt, he entwined a few of his fingers within the fabric, then placed his palms on your thighs and ran his hands up your legs, pushing your skirt upwards. Ignis towered over you, the confidence he displayed was enough to shatter any illusions you had of being in control in this moment. You had tried so hard for weeks to catch his attention; now you contemplated the thought that perhaps being the focus of Ignis Scientia’s attention would be the end of you. Despite knowing that your co-workers couldn’t see you two through the tinted glass, you couldn’t help but look over Ignis’s shoulder frantically as he exposed you inch by inch.

Ignis glanced over his shoulder, matching your eyeline, then moved his face so he was the only one you could see. Desperately you wanted to reach up and trace the lines of his sharp jawline, to run your finger across his plump lips, perhaps even remove his glasses so you could see his bare face for the first time in your life – but he had you frozen in place with his touch. Now your lower half was completely exposed. His fingers found the lining of your lacy black underwear, you shivered as he came in closer contact with your center. “Are you nervous?” He whispered.

“What if someone walks in?” You replied in hushed tones, but Ignis ignored your concerns and tugged on your panties, forcing you to shift your weight so he could discard of them completely. Ignis breathed in deep, taking in the sight of you. The way he looked at you, the way the back of his fingers lightly traced your inner thighs made you feel virginal.

Ignis’s hands gripped your knees and he thrust your legs apart and muttered two words. “Let them.”

Before you could even suggest that perhaps he should lock the door, his fingertips found your folds and he traced your slit. Your mouth hung open as you gasped at the contact, you looked at his face to find his concentration was entirely on watching you come apart by his hand. It was almost painful the way his fingers moved slowly up and down you, he had yet to stimulate your erogenous zones but you were dripping wet. Then, he inserted two fingers inside of you and your body shook violently at the sensation. You couldn’t help but release a loud moan, your head hanging back as if his touch had caused your neck to malfunction.

Ignis began to curl his fingers within you, with each movement he commanded more whimpers from you. “Shh…the glass isn’t entirely sound proof you know.” He said, chuckling softly as you lost control of your inhibitions. Regardless of his concerns, he undoubtedly loved the sound of you coming undone, because he pushed a third finger within you and began to spread you.

“But it feels so good.” You replied through lidded eyes and choked breaths.

“I’ve barely begun.”

You mewled when he removed his hand from within you, but an exhilarated panic swept your core as you saw him kneel before you and place himself between your legs. He held your legs apart and without hesitation began to lick you greedily, like a man starved.

“ _Fuck_ …Ignis…” You blurted, unable to control the volume of your voice as he lapped your juices.

Ignis looked up at you, his eyes burning with passion for you. “Mmm…such foul language…allow me to discipline you.”

Biting hard on your inner cheeks, you tried desperately to not scream as Ignis began sucking your clitoris, his rough tongue flicked over your nerves sending waves of pleasure deep into your soul. “ _Ignis…”_ You whimpered, unable to control your legs clamping around his head, unable to stop your hand as you ran your fingers through his soft, ash brown hair, unable to resist the urge to tug his locks. He moaned into you as you pulled his hair and lost control of your senses. You looked down at the sight of his mouth devouring you, claiming you; his eyes closed in bliss as he licked and sucked as if this was his hundredth time with you. When he inserted his fingers into your opening and began to pump them within you, expletives punctuated by his name fell from your tongue. Your breath pushed so violently from your lungs you began to feel light headed. Your orgasm was threatening to burst, you wanted to warn him, but you could only stutter his name.

You came furiously at his mercy, tightening your grip in his hair, your legs jerked around his head as your own lolled back as the ecstasy of your boss’s touch overwhelmed you. By the time you could see straight again, Ignis was stood in front of you, readjusting his hair and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Smoothing out his shirt, his business voice returned.

“Now…” Ignis said, gently pulling you by the arm so you were back to standing. He helped balance you by placing his hands on your arms. He continued. “Let me assure you that any future crass displays will warrant such punishment. Have I made myself perfectly clear?” He couldn’t contain the devilish smirk from appearing on his lips.

“Yes.” You gasped, wondering how on Eos you were going to manage to walk again.

“Yes, what?” He replied, squeezing your arms.

“…Yes, sir.” You replied, your grip of reality returning as you stroked his ego, smiling.

He released you from his grasp. “You may leave.”

You somehow managed to recollect the memory of how to walk and began to leave his office, only something felt wrong. You turned around, looking at the floor for a sign of what you were missing, but found no trace.

“Looking for something?” Ignis asked you, standing behind his desk. You opened your mouth to begin to voice your concern, but you were cut off when you looked towards your boss and saw your panties hanging from his fingertips.

“I’ll be holding on to these.” Ignis said, putting your underwear into his pocket and sitting down to return to his work.


	7. Chapter 7

The cold water you splashed on your face did little to still your legs from trembling. Staring in the mirror, you tried to still your beating heart by taking deep breaths. However, you couldn’t help but release staggered breaths when the scene that played out in your boss’s office dominated your consciousness. No man had ever made you feel this way before. You patted your face dry with a paper towel, trying not to ruin your makeup. The door burst open and Cindy, the head of HR, waltzed in.

“Oh hey there, Y/N! It’s been some time since we last spoke, huh?” She said, walking into a stall and closing it behind her. “So, I believe congratulations are in order?” Cindy continued.

“Uhh…” You stammered, suddenly overwhelmed with the fear that perhaps someone in the office had spotted you with Ignis and had reported it to HR already.

“You’ve managed to outlast all of Ignis’s assistants!” Cindy clarified, not in the least bit bothered to be talking while relieving herself.

“Oh! Right!” You blurted. You winced at your awkwardness.

Cindy flushed the toilet and came out to wash her hands. “You must be made of strong stuff to survive this long!” The blonde turned to you as she was drying her hands on a paper towel. “He’s not been working you too hard, has he?”

You laughed nervously, trying to shake the image of Ignis’s blissful expression as he worked his tongue between your legs. Cindy looked at you with a startled expression, but she couldn’t help but smile at your outburst. “N-no. He’s actually a very…generous boss.”

“Good to hear.” Cindy said, with confusion in her tone, but she remained friendly until she excused herself from the bathroom as you awkwardly remained behind to continue your process of composing yourself. The absence of your underwear was making it hard for you to complete this task, especially when you considered the thought that your missing garment resided inside Ignis’s pocket.

“What have I gotten myself into?” You said aloud. Hunching over the sink, you closed your eyes. Finally, you were able to calm your thoughts. Like a pebble dropping into still water, you observed the ripples of each decision you could make once you left the bathroom. There were various ways you could proceed now that you and Ignis had shattered your professional working relationship. Finally, you made your decision on how you would proceed. You walked out of the bathroom with your head held high.

**_Monday 30 th September_ **

“Ignis ate you out in his office?!” Aranea blurted, after almost choking on her coffee.

Frantically you shushed her, nervous that perhaps the fancy café you were sat in would contain someone who worked in your office. “Keep it down, will you?!” You whispered, flailing your hands in her direction.

Aranea put down her mug and hunched over towards you. Lowering her voice, she said, “I’m sorry, but you have got to be shitting me. Ignis. In between your thighs. In the middle of a work day? I don’t believe it.”

Looking around to make sure no one was listening, you continued in hushed tones. “That’s not all… _he kept my underwear._ ”

Aranea’s eyes widened. Her mouth opened and closed, then she shook her head as if waking herself up from a daydream. “Gods, that’s  _hot_.”

“Right?”

“Tell me everything. What’s happened since then? Have you fucked him?”

“No. Actually, nothing has happened since then.” You said, leaning back on your chair with your mug in hand.

“ _What?!_ ” Aranea shrieked, causing a few customers to look over to your corner. “You had him on his knees, worshipping you, and you’re telling me you haven’t gone back for more?”

“I have not.” You replied, sipping your drink nonchalantly.

Your friend narrowed her eyes at you, then smiled broadly. “Ahh…I see, I see. Y/N, you sly dog. You’re taking the power back. You’re making him wait.”

“Precisely.” You responded, smiling.

“How’s that working out for you?”

“Honestly? He’s doing a bang up job at making  _me_ wait too…it’s kind of infuriating.”

Aranea laughed heartily. “Obviously, he’s a man who has to be in complete control of everything. He’s not going to let you take the reins so easily.”

“Do you think he’ll lose interest?” You asked sincerely.

“Six, no. Are you kidding? He’s probably getting off on this. Has he changed the way he treats you?”

“Well…” Leaning forward, you rested your elbow on your thigh and held your head in your hand. Glancing out the window, you recalled the previous week. “There have been more lingering looks I suppose. When he hands me his mug sometimes our fingers brush for longer than usual.” You cooed, trying to contain a childish smirk from breaking out over your face.

“Jeez, Y/N, calm it down with the X-rated content, will you? I’m but an innocent girl!” Aranea mocked, throwing the back of her hand to her forehead in distress.

“Shut up, you.” You replied, smirking at her act.

“Seriously though, this method of yours might take time, but if you pull it off…he’s never going to forget about you that’s for sure.”

“Good, because that’s the point. I don’t want to be just a quick, easy lay. I’m not that kind of girl.”

Aranea paused for a moment and looked at you fondly, she reached out and held your hand in hers. “This is why I like you, Y/N. If you ever step into the world of business let me know, because you and I could take over Eos.”

“Deal.”

**_Wednesday 16 th October_ **

The office looked eerie at night. You were used to the daylight streaming through the walls of glass onto the cluster of desks in the center of the office space. With the office now all but empty except you and your boss, you felt a sense of unease. Weeks prior, Ignis had presented you with a new working contract, one that would increase your pay and also laid down the groundwork for you to work overtime. He had taken into account that your Aunt Edea needed full time care, and had taken the liberty to research an excellent health care provider who he was willing to cover as a business expense. Though it did pain you to leave your Aunt alone for even longer during the working week, Ignis had suggested a trial run, and when you realized your Aunt was in better care than you could afford, you signed the new contract.

You finished up the task you had spent most of the evening working on and went to ask Ignis if it would be ok for you to leave. You walked into his office, noticing the various lamps around the room creating a romantic glow. If it weren’t for the breathtaking view of the lights of Insomnia behind him, you could almost picture the office to be a cozy study in Ignis’s house. When he sensed your presence, he looked up at you.

“Finished for the night, Y/N?” He said soothingly. The silence of the office brought out a softness in Ignis that made you pine for his affections.

“Yes, do you need me to stay longer?” You replied, trying to make your own voice match his gentle tones.

“I’d like to discuss something with you, if you have the time?” Ignis asked, gesturing for you to sit in one of the chairs opposite his desk. Nodding, you sat down in front of him. Ignis rested his elbows on his desk and clasped his hands together, then pierced you with his emerald eyes.

“I’ve noticed that your behavior has taken a strictly professional tone as of late.” Stated Ignis. You knew from the tone in his voice exactly what he was referring to. He had been watching you carefully, ready for you act lewdly, so he could use it as an opening to strike. Your plan was working.

“And?” You replied, coyly.

Ignis unclasped his hands and leaned back on his chair, crossing his legs, and arching his eyebrow. “This disappoints me greatly, considering the last time you stepped out of line I had you sat on my desk moaning my name.” 

Trying hard to battle with your arousal building within you, you smiled softly, but in your mind you wanted to clear his desk and lay on top of it to allow him to ravage you. Instead, you summoned your pride.

“Let me be clear, Mr. Scientia,” You noticed Ignis narrowing his eyes at you upon hearing you formally addressing him, “that will be the last time you catch me so off guard.” You stood up from your chair and planted both your hands on his desk, leaning toward him. “In fact, I fully intend to repay you for that…punishment, in due time of course.”

Ignis couldn’t contain his smile, he uncrossed his leg and began to match your body, standing up and placing his hands on the desk to lean over to you. “We’re alone now, aren’t we?” Ignis said, his voice husky and brimming with lust.

You took a moment to look up at his face, while maintaining as much eye contact as you possibly could. Your heart screamed at you to crawl over the desk towards him, but you knew you needed to be strong. You snapped back upright and folded your arms. “Please. Do you expect me to simply give in to your every demand? Be at your beck and call when you see fit?” You placed a hand on your waist. “No. That’s not the way this is going to work… not with  _me_.”

It was difficult for you to read Ignis’s expression. Shocked? Surprised? Aroused? Nevertheless, he returned to his seat and sighed.  

“What have I done to receive such wicked treatment?” He said, exuding a fake air of annoyance. His eyes looked up and down your form, his brow knitted as he contemplated what he could have done to you should you have given in to him. 

“I’ll let you think about that. Good night, Ignis.” You said, turning on your heels to walk out of his door, triumphantly.

“Good night, Y/N.” Ignis replied, as he watched you leave and gather your belongings. His eyes still followed you as you made your way over to the elevator. His gaze remained there long after you had gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content.

**_Monday 21 st October_ **

“Uhh…Y/N?” Prompto said, hesitantly, as he stood near the edge of your desk. You spun your chair away from your computer screen to face him.

“Yes, dear?” You replied, smiling at your friend. Prompto scratched the back of his neck and glanced into Ignis’s office nervously.

“Ignis told me to do this, he said if I didn’t he’d fire me?” Prompto cringed as he warily pushed off your pot of pens from the desk. “I’m so sorry! What’s wrong with him today?!” Prompto frantically said, looking at the pile of pens and pencils now scattered across the floor.

 _Ignis, you impatient son of a bitch,_ you thought to yourself, laughing slightly.“Oh, it’s just a little in-joke. He’s being childish.”

“Ignis has been called many things, but  _childish_  is definitely a first. Want me to help you with this?” Prompto asked, baffled at the situation.

“No, you’re fine. I’ll take care of it later.” You replied, shaking your head in disbelief. Prompto knocked on your desk and muttered apologies all the way back to his desk. You opened up your instant message with Ignis and typed:  _How romantic._

Ignis responded almost instantly:  _I try._

You looked over your shoulder at your boss, who stared at you with a smile on his face that could convert the holiest of saints into a sinner.

**_Wednesday 23 rd October_ **

Ignis was a man of routine and you had managed to learn the intricacies of his day down to an art. It was because of your knowledge of all things Scientia that made what you had in store for him so easy to plan.

Today his eyes had been locked on his computer screen for hours, he didn’t even look up at you as you made your way over to his desk to retrieve his coffee mug to wash and fill up with his beloved Ebony.  _If only he knew what I have in mind,_ you thought as you walked over to his left side, leaning over his body to grab the mug. You smiled when you glanced inside his cup, it was half full. Usually when Ignis was having a particularly busy day he never finished his second serving of coffee, which you had been counting on. 

Ignis had leaned back in his chair to allow you access to his mug; he had released a short, exasperated sigh at the interruption but his annoyance disappeared when he noticed that you were wearing the same outfit that had made him short circuit all those weeks ago. He looked at the tight, black pencil skirt that sat on your hips perfectly and the white blouse that hugged you in all the right places. You loosely held the handle of his mug in your fingertips, and when you turned to leave you allowed the cold coffee to pour all over your boss’s torso and lap. Ignis gasped in horror as he stared down at the black liquid soaking into the material of his expensive clothes, you covered your mouth with your hand.

“Ignis, I am  _so_ sorry, let me go get a rag to clean this up.” You said, your voice muffled behind the palm of your hand.  

Ignis sat in his chair, rubbing his forehead with his hand, cheeks dimpling as he clenched his jaw in annoyance. “It’s fine, really, I have a spare suit in my car.”

 _I know you do._ You thought. “Please, let me get the majority of it out now and then I’ll go get the suit from your car. I’m such an idiot!” You fretted, then placed the mug back on the desk and rushed out of the room to fetch a few rags from the kitchen.

When you returned, your pulse raced in anticipation as you approached him. Ignis, not realizing that your clumsiness was part of an act, sat waiting for you to pass him a rag. He reached out, expecting you to offer one to him, only you placed your hand delicately in his and lowered it down.

“Please…allow me.” You purred. Ignis shifted in his seat, his eyes widened slightly at the suggestive tone in your voice, combined with the way you looked down at him with half lidded eyes. You planted your feet directly in front of him and leaned forward, keeping your chest held as high as possible for his viewing pleasure. Starting with his torso, you began to gently pat the areas that were stained with Ebony. You couldn’t resist biting your lip, because underneath the material of his shirt you could feel the toned contours of his body. His eyes locked on your face as you worked, but he couldn’t resist lowering his gaze to your chest as you bent over him. Diligently you cleaned him, lower and lower your hands traveled down his torso.

Switching out the rag for a clean one, you placed a hand on his left knee. “May I?” You asked.

Ignis inhaled, his breath wavering, and simply nodded. Stealing the words from Ignis Scientia’s mouth filled you with a sense of purpose, a spectacle you only wanted to prolong. Instead of a practical blotching motion, you moved your hand up his inner thigh and slowly began to move it towards his groin, not breaking your gaze from his face.

Ignis breathed sharply out of his nose, his body shifted involuntarily at your contact, his hands gripped the armrests of his chair tightly. Slowly licking your top lip at the sight, you noticed his eyes fluttering shut and his cheeks reddening. You stopped your hand just before his groin and then began to make slow work of the other leg, ensuring that you pushed your breasts between your arms in the hopes to intensify Ignis’s pulse as he trembled under your touch.

His eyes flicked over your shoulder and panic spread across his face. Ignis had been so enraptured with your generosity, that he had failed to notice the glass panes of his office were clear.

Nervously he cleared his throat and gripped hold of your left arm. “Y/N. Someone might see…”

You silenced him by placing a hand over his member, and basked in the glory that was Ignis’s jaw dropping as you gently fondled his bulge over his pants. You narrowed your eyes at him, your confidence soaring as you watched his composure shatter.

“Let them.” You hummed, leaning closer towards him. Ignis responded by breathing heavily, looking out the windows of his office frantically to see if anyone was watching. You knew that your co-workers very rarely looked into Ignis’s office, a fact you learned due to being sat facing them for the majority of your day. However, you couldn’t help but feel your own nerves rising, which only heightened your arousal.

Standing up straight, you turned around and picked up the coffee mug, which still had a small amount of cold Ebony contained within. “Oh, look…” You spilled the remains of the coffee onto the floor. “I managed to get some coffee on the floor. How silly of me. Let me clean that up for you.”

Without waiting for Ignis’s reaction, you sank to your knees and wiped up the trace amount of liquid underneath his chair, ensuring that your face was dangerously close to his growing erection.

In this position, you knew that no one would be able to see you, but you scooted slightly back so you were concealed under the desk slightly then pulled Ignis towards you. Abandoning the charade of cleaning Ebony from your boss, you ran your fingertips up the inside of his legs and then palmed his groin. Biting your lip, you looked up at him, his erection was already firm from your act. Ignis looked down at you, his plump lips parted slightly, his pale green eyes frantically looking over you, taking the sight of you in completely.

“Y/N…” Ignis whimpered.

You slowly worked on unbuckling his belt, the clinking of metal seemed to make Ignis breathe heavier. Your fingertips worked on unbuttoning his trousers and slowly lowering the zipper. Ignis flicked his eyes up towards the office, he bit the insides of his cheeks, contemplating whether or not to stop you. He knew that the chances of someone walking in was slim, most of his employees would message him if they had a concern. You were the only one who would come into his office frequently. You interrupted his thoughts when you pulled out the waistband of his underwear and reached your hand in to pull out his penis.

Ignis gasped as you held his member, drinking in the sight of him. His long length was made impressive by his generous girth, you skillfully ran your fingers up and down his shaft, tracing the veins, which elicited more shudders.

“We shouldn’t be doing this…” Ignis managed to utter, though the look of tortured bliss on his face contradicted his words.

You leaned back slightly and removed your hands from his member. “Do you want me to stop?” You asked, sweetly.

Ignis’s eyes snapped open and he looked down at you, on your knees beneath his desk, your hands clasping his thighs.

“Gods, no.” He replied.

Your heart almost burst from your chest when you heard a knock at Ignis’s office door and the tell-tale sound of it opening. Ignis violently bucked his chair forward, pushing you further under his desk. Thankfully, the piece of furniture was large enough to accommodate your body comfortably without feeling claustrophobic.

“Hey, Iggy, have you seen Y/N around?” You recognized the sing song voice immediately, it was Prompto.

“I sent her downstairs to deliver something to Gladio. She’s probably talking with him.” Ignis responded. His voice held no trace of nerves. You heard the sounds of Prompto tapping on his phone, so you concluded his gaze had probably not left his device since entering the room.

Meanwhile, under the desk, being face to face with Ignis’s erection gave you sinful ideas. You reached out your hand, gripped his penis and began slowly pumping his shaft. You felt Ignis’s feet shifting, though as far as you could tell he gave no visible indication of the lecherous act happening beneath his desk.

“Ah, I see, she’ll probably be there a while then, huh?” You heard Prompto reply.

You quietly leaned forward and licked the tip of Ignis’s penis, which elicited a nervous cough from your boss. “Indeed.” He managed to say to his guest.

“I brought in a bunch of photography stuff for her that she asked to borrow. I was hoping on giving it to her now so I could show her how to use it all. Oh well! I’ll wait for her to show up.” Prompto mused out loud. You could tell by the volume of his voice that he was approaching the desk.

Ignis began, “Prompto, do you mind? I’m very…aahh,” You took Ignis completely into your mouth, “…busy right now _._ Please  _leave._ ” Ignis growled, as you held him in your mouth and slowly worked your tongue over him, trying to be as quiet as possible.

“Sure thing, boss. See ya later!” Prompto replied cheerfully and left the office.

As soon as you heard the door close, you began pumping your mouth around him greedily. Ignis reached over to the switch on his work space that darkened the panes of glass that made up his office, then collapsed over his desk momentarily as you worked him. Slowly he leaned up and sank back into his chair, allowing you to crawl forward and push his chair so you were no longer trapped completely under his desk. His hardened length remained in your mouth the entire time.

The thrill of almost being caught had sent you into a frenzy, you placed your hand around the base of his shaft to use as an extension of your mouth. Loudly, you sucked and licked him, moaning as you worked him into hysteria. His fingertips found their way into your hair as he looked down at you, moaning your name as you sucked in your cheeks. The symphony you created with your mouth and the heavenly groans from your boss was enough to make your panties begin to soak with your arousal. Ignis’s scent mixed with Ebony filled your senses as his legs began to jerk violently, his hand was gently applying pressure to your head as you devoured his length. 

“Y/N…I’m going to…” Ignis said, his voice wavering. You felt his cock pulse; just as he peaked you pulled away slightly and opened your mouth. Ropes of his cum poured onto your lips and tongue, you looked up at Ignis to see him staring down at you, his mouth hung open as he worshiped the sight of you. Finally, when he was finished, instead of wiping him away from your mouth you licked your lips slowly, using your fingers to make sure you tasted every last drop of him and swallowed. Ignis shook his head slowly, his eyebrows knitted in disbelief at how glorious you made him feel as you savored him.

“You are…quite something.” He sighed, cupping your cheek in his palm.

As much as you wanted to stay, your knees were screaming in agony. Using his thighs as leverage, you pushed yourself to standing. Ignis pushed his member back into his coffee stained trousers and you worked on teasing your hair back to its original style. 

“I’ll go fetch you your spare suit from your car if you give me your keys?” You asked nonchalantly.

Ignis chuckled slightly at your demeanor, still panting softly from his orgasm, then opened his top draw and handed you his car keys. “B1, the space is marked on the wall.” He managed to say to you.

“Absolutely, I’ll be right back.” You said and left the room. Luckily, Prompto was too engrossed in his work to notice you leave the office, and you made your way down to the parking garage to retrieve the suit.

When you returned to his office, you handed Ignis the clean outfit. “If you put the dirty one on the hangar I’ll get it dry cleaned for you.” You said.

“You don’t have to.” Ignis replied, unzipping the bag.

 _I’m counting on it._ “I insist.”


	9. Chapter 9

**_Friday 15 th November_ **

The office was quiet today. Everyone had just met a crucial deadline the previous evening, so all new work had been suspended in favor of catching up on errands long abandoned. Inboxes were tended to, work spaces were uncluttered, trash bags full of food containers filled and stacks of paper were being recycled. Luckily for you, you worked for the most organized man in the business, so you had picked up some skills along the way to ensure you didn’t fall behind on your daily duties. After you had completed your tasks for the day, you decided to get out your sketch book and allowed yourself to fall into an artistic trance.

A distinct cologne wafted into your nostrils, a rich blend of warm woods grounded in dark amber and musk. Only one man you knew wanted to smell like cedar wood year-round; Gladiolus. Despite identifying his presence, you slowly looked over your shoulder and almost jumped at the sight of your towering friend hunched over you.

“ _Ifrit himself_ , Gladio! Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Whatcha got there? Are you sketching again?” He replied, not at all phased by your reaction.

You looked down in your lap at your drawing, then felt your heart leap from your chest. You had absent mindedly drawn a portrait of Ignis. You flipped the cover page over the drawing, hoping that Gladio didn’t see it.

“Oh, yeah, I’m just doodling…what do you need?” You replied, laughing awkwardly.

“Let me see it.” Stated Gladio. You knew by his tone he was not going to give in easily. Nevertheless, you had to try.

“No, it’s not finished yet.” You said firmly.

“Come on, I don’t care if it’s finished.” Gladio reached down into your lap to try and seize your sketch book away from you. You managed to hold it out of reach just in time.

“Well,  _I_  do!”

“Alright, alright.” He replied, standing upright, looking away from you as if he had lost interest. You breathed a sigh of relief, but then almost screamed when you felt your friend lunge over your body to snatch the sketch book from your hands. He flicked open to the last page and looked at the drawing of Ignis.

“ _Gladio!_ ” You screeched, jumping up to try and reclaim your property. However, Gladio held your book up high; his arm length combined with his extraordinary height made it near impossible for you to reach without swiftly taking him down.

“Woah…this is Ignis isn’t it? This is amazing…” Gladiolus turned and headed through Ignis’s office door. “ _Hey, Iggy!_ ”

“ _Don’t you dare!_ ” You said, in a furiously hushed tone, kicking yourself for not kneeing Gladiolus in the testicles to retrieve your sketch book. By the time you had stumbled into Ignis’s office, Gladio had handed him the sketch book and your boss carefully studied your work.

Heat flushed your cheeks as you tried not to crumble on the floor in embarrassment. After what felt like an eternity, Ignis looked up at you.

“Did you draw this, Y/N?” He asked.

Gladio answered on your behalf. “You’re damn right she did, she’s really talented, right?”

Ignis looked down at your drawing again, admiration lighting his eyes.

“Most definitely. You captured my likeness perfectly, Y/N. You’re quite the talented artist.” Ignis said, smiling softly at you. He held out your sketch book for you to take.

“Th-thank you.” You managed to stammer, taking back your book and immediately leaving the office to return to your desk. After a short while, Gladio came out of the office to find you sat with a wide-eyed stare.

“I came up to ask if you wanted to go for a drink tonight. How about it? I believe we have a  _lot_ to catch up on.” Gladio said smirking, sitting on your desk as if it were a chair.

“You’re buying.” You replied moodily.

* * *

“Cut to the chase, Y/N. What’s going on with you and Ignis?” Gladio asked you immediately after you sat down with your drinks.

“Nothing!” You replied, trying to disguise your smile by taking a sip of your drink. Gladio stared at you with his amber eyes, an eyebrow raised. “Alright, fine. There’s something going on with Ignis and I.”

Gladio inhaled deeply. This was his natural response whenever you told him about a new relationship; his brotherly instincts engaged and he would immediately question everything you knew about your new paramour. However, this time was different, he knew Ignis well. Silently he contemplated Ignis in a relationship with you, which was proving to be difficult for him. He shook his head and shifted in his seat multiple times as he digested the information.

“You alright there, buddy?” You asked, growing concerned at the length of time that had passed in silence.

“How is this happening? I remember once you wanted me to take a shit in his coffee.”

You almost choked on your drink. Gladio couldn’t help but laugh along with you. “I did, didn’t I?”

“What changed?”

You put down your glass on the table and began to play with a spare coaster. “He showed me a different side to him, I suppose. I don’t expect you to understand this, but have you seen him? He’s stupidly, ridiculously, infuriatingly good looking.” You gushed.

“Iggy?!” Exclaimed Gladio. He stared into the distance for a moment, contemplating his friends level of attraction. “I mean…yeah, I suppose he is a handsome man. Even so, you’re not one to let your guard down because of a pretty face.”

“Well, after  _you_  told me I needed to demand he train me he just…eased up. Started showing me his true colors. He took me out to lunch and we talked and yeah…it was around then I began to catch feelings.”

“So, is he your boyfriend?”

It should have been a simple question, but your stomach did somersaults as you contemplated the thought of Ignis Scientia being your boyfriend. Despite the boundaries you had already crossed, you still felt nervous at the thought of asking Ignis to define the relationship.

“I don’t think so?” You replied, cautiously.

Gladio sighed and looked at you disapprovingly. “Please don’t tell me you’re just sleeping with your boss.”

“Dude, come on. I wouldn’t do that. I really like him. I do…I just get the impression he might get freaked out if I start asking him what we are right now. I’ll ask him eventually”

“Has he taken you out on a date yet?”

You snorted. “No. I doubt he will, he’s constantly working.”

Gladio took a swig of his beer then shook his head slightly. “Just…be careful, Y/N. I don’t want to see you get your heart broken. You deserve someone who will make you their priority.”

You reached out your hand and gripped Gladio’s forearm. “Thanks, Gladdy-bear.”

“Do you have to call me that?”

“Yes.”

**_Saturday 16thNovember_ **

That Saturday afternoon was cold and crisp. Insomnia’s Caelum park was truly a marvel, it sat in the middle of towering skyscrapers in the midst of the bustling city, yet inside the park it was quiet and peaceful. When you were young, you were convinced that the park was enchanted. You sat waiting for Gladiolus on the bench that he mentioned in his text. He had been very specific about where to meet you. To pass the time you watched people pass you by, smiled at dogs frolicking with their owners and gazed wistfully at the ice skaters skating on the frozen pond in the distance.

“Y/N?”

It wasn’t Gladio, that was for sure. You thought your mind was playing tricks on you, but when you turned to the source of the voice your heart pounded excitedly in your chest.

“Ignis!” You blurted, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

Ignis looked to the floor and smiled sweetly at your reaction. You took a moment to look at his outfit. He wore black jeans with brown boots and a grey, double breasted coat. Around his neck was a black scarf, which highlighted his bright green eyes behind his stylish glasses. His hair was perfect as always, swept back into the pompadour style he favored. 

“I must say I’m quite surprised to see you here, I’m supposed to be meeting Gladio in this exact same spot.” Ignis said, reaching his leather gloved hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

“Uhh… _I’m_ supposed to be meeting Gladio here too…” You said, reaching into your purse to retrieve your phone as well. Both of your devices chimed simultaneously and you read the text on your screen:  _Sorry, I won’t be able to make it today! Have fun. G._

Quickly you looked around your vicinity, trying to locate Gladiolus who you knew was watching from a distance, but you failed to spot him.  _Mother fucker,_ you cursed inwardly. Sighing you looked up at Ignis.

“It would be a shame to waste such a nice afternoon, should we stay for a little while?” You asked.

Ignis pulled up his coat sleeve and glanced at his watch. You didn’t expect him to say yes, you knew that Gladio had probably lured Ignis here for a work-related conversation. “I can stay for a short while.” Ignis replied, much to your surprise.

“Should we walk around the park? It’s quite beautiful here.” You asked.

“Alright.”

You stood up from the bench and the two of you walked silently side by side. It was strange being with Ignis in this setting. Painfully you were made aware that you had felt comfortable with your dynamic in the office, him as your boss and you his assistant. There was structure to it, and the barriers you had crossed with him sexually almost seemed easily done compared to being alone with him in what Gladio was hoping was a date.

“It’s quite chilly, isn’t it?” You said, hoping to start some semblance of a conversation.

“It is.” Ignis simply replied. He appeared to be just as nervous as you. 

“I imagine you don’t get to go on casual walks often, given how busy you are?” You asked.

“I don’t, no.”

Lightly, you patted his arm. “You should. It’s nice to get out and look around and people watch.”

“Do you people watch often?” Ignis asked.

“When the occasion calls for it. It’s fascinating taking glimpses into other people’s lives. Almost therapeutic in a way. My Aunt Edea and I used to sit for hours making up stories about people. We imagined who they were, what they were doing, it’s quite fun. You should try it!”

Ignis looked down to the ground and smiled, humored by the concept of your game.

“That’s quite alright.”

“No, go on! Don’t be shy!” You tugged on his arm a little and he couldn’t resist releasing a chuckle. “Here. I’ll start.” You cleared your throat and looked around you. 

In the distance you saw an old woman sat on a bench. You tapped Ignis’s arm and pointed to her. “Ok right there. See that little old lady feeding the birds? She’s a spy from Niflheim, they call her ‘The Silver Dagger’. Don’t be fooled by her age, she can cut your throat in a matter of seconds. With just a snap of her fingers, those birds will fly into your face and peck your eyes out!”

Ignis laughed at your ridiculous story. You looked up to catch the end of his laughter, once more finding yourself admiring his profile. He turned to you and said, “Gods, you have an active imagination!”

“Yup! Ok, your turn.”

Ignis sighed and you saw his breath in the air. Nevertheless, he began to scan his surroundings to play along with your game. You watched his eyes move around his vicinity, his eyebrow raising slightly as he scanned each subject. Watching this man for an eternity still wouldn’t be enough for you. Finally, he located someone and pointed to a man stood in the middle of a grassy area.

“Him. The gentleman practicing yoga. He’s actually an award-winning actor who’s trying to research a role for a film he’s working on.”

“What kind of role?”

“A… spy movie.”

You slapped his arm with the back of your hand. “You’re cheating! That was my idea!”

“This is a completely unique idea. Just because it features a spy does not mean I’m plagiarizing.”

“Does too!” You said, shoving him a little. He twisted his torso but didn’t lose his balance.

“Alright, maybe I copied you a little. I’m not very good at these things.”

“It takes practice, I’ll admit. Brrr…did it get colder or is it just me?” You said, shivering slightly.

Ignis looked over at you then removed his hand from his coat pocket to offer you his arm.

“Here.”

Glancing up at him, you looped your arm through his and he returned his hand to his pocket, forcing you to walk closely by him.

“Thank you.”

You continued to walk in silence, your heart raced as you realized that the two of you must look like a couple. A group of girls passed by and elbowed each other to try and signal them to look at Ignis. Suddenly you felt like you were the luckiest girl in the world to be walking arm in arm with him. You looked up at his face, admiring him, wanting to reach up and kiss his cheek. Eventually he became aware of you staring at him.  

“Oh hey, let’s go ice skating!” You blurted suddenly, looking away, knowing that you had reached the frozen pond.

“I don’t think I’m in the mood to do that.” Ignis said, shaking his head.

“Come on! It’ll be fun.” You said, bouncing in front of him.

“Y/N…” He began, looking at you disapprovingly, but there was a gentle tone in his voice.

“Puhlleeaasseeee…” You whined, putting on your best puppy eyed look.

Ignis rolled his eyes at you, but then smiled at your outburst. “Fine.”

Excitedly you dragged him over to the entrance of a stall where they rented ice skates. There were two people working, you told him to stand in the opposite line from you so you could race to see who would get their skates first. He had obediently done as you asked him and you frequently looked over to him to stick your tongue out when it appeared like you were winning. However, a woman in front of you took forever in deciding what size skates to rent. When you glanced over at Ignis, who was about to be served first, he looked at you and winked. You scrunched your face in defeat as Ignis won your own game, but you also felt like getting to see Ignis wink at you was a victory in itself. You insisted he put on his skates first and you’d meet him on the ice. Finally, when you were laced up and ready to skate, panic took hold of you.

You have never ice skated in your entire life.

Your eyes found Ignis gliding across the ice with grace.  _Of course he’s good at this,_ you thought. Gingerly you step onto the ice and felt panic due to the alien sensation. Ignis skated up to you and observed your unusual technique. Instead of skating, you tried to lift your feet as if you were walking on land, arms out spread and staring directly down at the ground. Ignis tried not to laugh at you; when you almost stumbled he grabbed hold of you.

“Y/N, you haven’t skated before, have you?” Asked Ignis.

“No…” You admitted.

Ignis sighed and skated in front of you. He held out his hands.

“Grab on.” He said.

“What? No!” You squeaked, not wanting to be pushed out of your comfort zone, but Ignis ignored you. He grabbed your hands and began to slowly skate backwards with you attached to him. “Ahhhh!! Ignis!!” You screamed, then laughed at how ridiculous you must have looked.

“Just relax! Push out one foot and then the other.”

“What do you mean, PUSH?! This is so unnatural.” You said, giggling maniacally. You couldn’t contain your nervous joy. You heard Ignis’s laughter over your own, but you were too scared to look up from your feet.

“And also your idea, might I remind you.” Ignis chided.

“Yeah yeah.” You said, feeling a little more confident with yourself. However, when you tried to stand up straight you tilted forward too far on your skates and became unbalanced. You fell forward into Ignis, gripping onto him for dear life.

“This is it, this is how I die!” You whimpered into his chest.

“Come now, Y/N, I won’t let you die.” Ignis said, smiling broadly at the sight of you clung onto him motionless as he pulled you across the ice.

After a short while of meticulous instruction, you began to get the hang of it. You had managed to stand upright, at the very least.

“Alright, that’s good.” Ignis soothed. “Now… if you could do that without your vice grip on my arms, you’ll be fine.” He quipped.

“Death will surely come for me if I let go.” You said, playfully.

“Here, let me just…” Ignis said then he began to move away from you towards your side.

“ _Don’t let go of me!!”_ You panicked.

“I won’t, I promise. I’m just going to move to your side…there we are. Now you can hold onto my arm until you’re ready to let go, alright?”

“Ok…I can do this. I’ve got this. I’m a smart lady.”

“That you are.”

* * *

After an hour of ice skating, you and Ignis made your way to Tifa’s. You managed to grab the same table as when the two of you first visited together. The heating was perfect, you shed your body of your layers and felt yourself begin to warm up. Ignis came over and gave you your drink, he still remembered your order.

“I must admit, as fun as skating was, there’s nothing quite like sitting inside with a nice warm drink.” You said, holding onto your mug with two hands to warm up your cold skin.

“Agreed. You learned fast, given your shaky start.” Ignis replied with a smirk, sipping his Ebony.

“You mean the part where I thought I was about to pass into the beyond?”

“Exactly.”

The two of you smiled at one another. You were surprised at how easy the afternoon had been. When you realized Gladio had well and truly set you up on a date with Ignis, you were terrified that it would be awkward to spend time with him outside of work. Despite this, you had spent a delightful afternoon together. You placed your mug down on the table in front of you and settled into your comfortable chair.

“So…New Years is coming up. Do you know what gifts you’ll be wishing for this year?”

Ignis mirrored you and placed his mug of Ebony down. “Every year I hope I get the same gift. But the chances of me receiving it seems impossible.”

Tilting your head, you said. “Go on…”

“There’s an Altissian cook book from a world-renowned chef. When he was close to death, he decided to gift his closest friends and family with his personal collection of recipes. It’s legendary in the culinary world. He only created a handful of copies, so they have been passed down through generations. Some copies have ended up in book stores, only a skilled eye would know it’s true worth. Every book store I pass I always look for it, just in case.” Ignis explained, passion filled his voice as he told you about the book.

“What’s it called?” You asked.

“Simply ‘ _My Recipes’._ ”

You couldn’t help but scoff. “Creative.”

Ignis chuckled.  _“_ He wasn’t much of a writer, admittedly. However, once I went to a restaurant where the chef owned a print and I ate the best meal of my entire life there. I inquired about the recipes, but was instead told of the story of the book and how secretive those with their own copy can be.”

“I had no idea such a book existed! That’s fascinating.” You said sincerely. You loved seeing Ignis so excited.

“Indeed. Gladio has told me he’s kept his eye out for it, he wants to use it to bribe me for something if he manages to find one.”

“That sounds just like him. Kind of like the little stunt he pulled today.”

Ignis looked at his mug and smiled. “I must admit, I was quite annoyed at Gladio for what he did today, however I have thoroughly enjoyed your company, Y/N.”

His words filled you with enough joy to last a life time. You had worried you had dragged him around all afternoon against his will, so his compliment lifted your spirits and eased your anxious mind.

“Me too.” You replied, smiling at him.

Then, he looked at you, but there was something in his eyes that was different. His expression softened, the small smile on his lips made it look like he was simply sat admiring you. He reached out his hand towards yours and inhaled as if about to speak, only his phone began to ring. He looked at it on the table and grimaced. Reluctantly he answered.

“Noct… Of course… Don’t worry, I’ll be right there.”

Your heart sank, however you tried to put on your most cheerful face.

“The boss man?” You asked, hoping you had disguised your disappointment effectively.

Ignis began to put on his coat and sighed. “Y/N…I’m so sorry, I have to go.” He replied, sincerely.

“Oh, that’s ok. Thanks for spending the afternoon with me.” You said, shifting forward in your seat, watching him finish putting on his layers. Before he stood up, he paused a moment, then spoke.

“It’s truly been my pleasure.” Then, he leaned across the table and kissed you on the cheek and left the café hastily.

The kiss warmed you to the core. Something so innocent should not have had such an effect on you, but the tenderness of his action resonated deep within you. You felt content to sit, silently, basking in this sensation. However, someone would soon pull you out of your bliss.

“Hey there.” A cheerful voice said right next to your ear from behind you. You jumped, then growled in annoyance as Prompto walked around your table and pulled out the seat that was once occupied by Ignis.

“Good grief, PROMPTO! How long have you been here?!”

“A long time. I’ve actually been somewhat of a stalker today apparently.” He replied, putting his camera bag on the table and starting to remove his equipment.

“What are you talking about?” You asked, still confused by your friends sudden appearance.

“I saw you and Ignis in the park, then came here to get a coffee, and who should walk in half an hour later?” He clicked and pointed his fingers at you, a cheeky smile lighting up his face.

“Well that’s not at all creepy.”

“Right? Anyway. So… you and Iggy huh?” He said, leaning towards you, his eyebrows wiggling.

“What? No. Shut up.”

Prompto laughed and turned on his camera and began navigating through his pictures. “It’s alright, I’ll keep my mouth shut. I was taking some pictures in the park… check this out.” He spun the camera around so he could show you an extreme close up of water droplets on a frosty leaf. It was truly stunning work. “Cool, right? That’s when I noticed people skating and thought I’d take a few shots.” He proceeded to flick through multiple black and white images of people skating. Families, couples, people alone enjoying the day. The way he captured their emotion was breathtaking.

“These are beautiful.” You said.

He turned the camera towards himself and flicked through a few more shots. “This one is my favorite.”

You looked at the picture and couldn’t help but take the camera from his hands to get a closer look. It was a simple picture of you and Ignis, near to the beginning of your ice skating adventure. You were holding on to Ignis’s arms, looking at the ground, laughing heartily at how terrible you were at skating. It was for this reason you didn’t see the look on Ignis’s face as he taught you how to skate, but Prompto caught it on camera perfectly. He was looking at you, adoration lighting his features, with the most beautiful grin on his face.

“I’ve  _never_  seen Ignis smile that much.” Prompto said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content.

Ignis sat in his office, the coffee from Tifa’s getting colder in its takeaway container. Noctis had called him to handle some last minute changes to his travel plans after an emergency meeting had demanded the CEO’s attention. After the task was complete, Ignis began to work on other responsibilities since he had made the effort to come all the way into work on a Saturday. As he typed, his mind wandered to the afternoon he had just spent with you, a sense of serenity bloomed inside of him that he had not felt before. He shook his head and looked over the document he had been typing, realizing that he had not been paying attention to anything he had written.

Ignis picked up his coffee cup and swallowed the lukewarm Ebony inside. He winced slightly at the flavor, then his eyes wandered to the door as he imagined you walking into his office with a perfectly brewed cup of his favorite beverage. Of course, he had watched you brew his coffee before; curious about your methods. He had witnessed you take pride in your work, realizing that no matter if it was simply making a cup of coffee, or organizing his chaotic work schedule, or drawing a picture – he knew that you lived your life with passion for all that you do.

Once more, Ignis shook himself physically, trying to chase his reflections of you from his mind as he tried to concentrate on his work. He opened up his inbox and saw countless of emails from you. Even the sight of your name was enough to make his heart beat faster. Sighing, Ignis let his head fall into his hands and allowed his mind to race with thoughts of you in the hope that it would calm the winds of his turbulent concentration.

Ignis found himself reflecting on the history he had with you. The day you had walked in and demanded you be trained properly for the position was the day he knew there was something special about you. When you had begun to clearly try to seduce him, Ignis had attempted to deny himself of you. Of course, he was aroused by you, after all he had noticed your beauty the first day Gladio introduced you to him. However, the more time he spent with you, the more he found it difficult to say “no” to what was burning deep inside of him.

After all, you were different.

Ignis stood up and looked over to his windows, admiring the view of Insomnia. The sun was beginning to retire for the day, casting a heavenly glow on the city beneath him. He wondered where you were. He thought about how your passion had impressed him, your boldness had seduced him, your charm had bewitched him. He longed to be with you in that moment, to be back in the café talking to you.

Then, he realized where he was instead. His duty had called him away from your presence, to a place where he always resided. His work was the most important thing in his life and always had been. His friendships were with those who had known him since his youth. Though he had explored his sexuality intensely, he had never developed a serious connection with another, his education or his work had always been his number one priority. Though he longed to be with you, to give in to whatever it was you wanted of him, there was a darkness looming over his shoulder reminding him that he would only let you down. Despite the cold reminder of who he was, there was one fact he could not ignore. The one reason he had allowed himself pure moments of bliss with you.

He had fallen for you.

**_Monday 18 th November_ **

Sleep had escaped you the previous night. Memories of your date with Ignis lingered in your mind. Prompto’s photograph of the two of you skating was the only proof you had to convince you that it wasn’t a dream. You woke up hours before your alarm, unable to get to sleep, anticipation about seeing Ignis later that day clearly interrupting your sleep cycle. Fed up on tossing and turning, you decided to get ready for work and head in early.

You entered the elevator and heard someone call out for you to hold the door. You obliged, knowing how annoying it was when people ignored such a simple request, and Ignis stepped into the elevator with you to your surprise.

“Oh, good morning!” You called out, cheerfully, though your stomach was in knots.

“Good morning, Y/N. You’re in early today?” Questioned Ignis, he was just as caught off guard to see you as you were.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep.” You replied.

“That’s a shame. I’m sorry to hear that.” Ignis said, placing a hand gently on your upper back.

“Oh, it’s ok, how was the rest of your weekend?”

“Fine, thank you. And yours?”

“Good!”

Silence. You were baffled at how two people who had been intimate with one another so confidently, could end up stood in an elevator wondering how to make small talk. The elevator doors opened and Ignis leaned over to hold the door open for you. You thanked him and walked to your desk, without saying another word.

**_Thursday 21 st November_ **

Over the last week, strangely, Ignis’s flirtatious behavior had ceased altogether. Your encounter with him in the elevator began a string of events that made you conclude he was now shy around you. He thanked you profusely for things he never acknowledged before, he would blush whenever you stood close to him, and you caught him staring at you multiple times when walking back from the printer.

As much as you found it devastatingly adorable to see Ignis act so bashful around you, you couldn’t deny missing his authoritative side. Especially since now your lust for this man was reaching breaking point. Aranea had urged you to go back to basics, to continue to seduce him. Recalling her words exactly, she said he probably needed “something to kick start his libido after all that sweetness.” Yet, despite the fact you had already been intimate with him, his new behavior made you terrified about how he would react. As much as you didn’t want to read into this new side to your boss, you couldn’t help but think too much into the timing of his transformation. Had he started to develop feelings for you? Or was he beginning to regret ever being inappropriate with you?

**_Friday 22 nd November_ **

Ignis’s suit was slung over your shoulder as you walked to your work station. You laid it carefully over your desk and sat down, opening up your purse and pulling out a large envelope with “Confidential” stamped to the front. You brought the corner of the envelope to your lips, contemplating its contents. After signing into your computer, you headed into Ignis’s office with the envelope and his suit in hand.

“Morning. Here’s your suit, nice and clean. Where do you want it?” You asked.

“Over on the couch is fine.” Ignis replied, still typing, but you caught the trace of his smile as he remembered why you had got his suit dry cleaned in the first place. Obediently you set it down where he requested and moved to stand in front of his desk. Ignis stopped working and looked at you.

“This arrived for you.” You casually said, then handed him the envelope. Ignis took it from your hand and frowned at the unexpected delivery of confidential mail. As he worked on opening the envelope, you turned and headed out the door and sat at your desk. It took everything in your power to not glance over your shoulder and watch your boss’s reaction.

Ignis pulled out three pieces of heavy duty photo paper from the envelope and flipped them over to study. His breath caught in his throat as he flicked through the pictures. He looked up to where you sat, working at your desk. Jade eyes found their way back to the images he held in his now trembling hands. Three photographs of yourself in his office. The first was of you pressed against the glass of his windows, the lights of Insomnia blurred behind your arched body. The second was of you sat on his desk, your legs spread wide with your hands gripping the edge of the desk covering the view of your sex. The final picture was of you sprawled seductively on his couch, biting your lip. Ignis recognized the outfit you were wearing immediately; a simple pair of black panties and nothing but his white shirt on your torso. He stared deeply at the expression you wore in each picture, each of them regarding the camera with a powerful, hungry longing.

* * *

The morning went by as usual, until you received a call on your office phone from Ignis.

“Come into my office, Y/N.” Ignis said, the line went dead before you could respond.

Closing your eyes and taking a deep breath, you did as you were told. Ignis was sat behind his desk, his leg crossed over the other, his eyes travelling over you. The black shirt and pants he wore today made him look sensually sinister as he silently watched you approach him.

“What can I do for you, Ignis?” You asked, professionally.

“Sit.” He commanded. You obeyed. “I’ve been reviewing the documents you delivered to me this morning, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to stay behind after work tonight. We need to work on the Burmecia report together. Will that be a problem for you?”

You knew for a fact that the Burmecia report was complete, you had been working on it with him for the past fortnight.

“Absolutely not, sir.” You purred. Ignis’s eyebrow raised at the sound of your voice. He leaned forward and clasped his hands together, with a trace of a smile on his lips that made you weak.

“Excellent” Ignis said, his voice deep with desire.

_He’s back._

* * *

The sun had gone down by the time your co-workers left the office for the day. The entire afternoon you had spent trying to work, but the thought of you and Ignis alone at the end of the day made you a useless employee. Ignis, however, had been busy. He had been on the phone constantly most of the afternoon, and when he wasn’t talking he was working at his computer. As the end of the day approached, you wondered if he had forgotten about your scheduled “meeting”.

Thinking that perhaps tonight was not going to be a good night, you put on your coat and gathered your personal belongings and headed into Ignis’s office. His fingers were rubbing the bridge of his nose as he held the phone receiver to his ear when you walked in. When he removed his hand, his eyes remained shut in annoyance. When he finally opened them, he glanced over to you and saw that you looked as if you were ready to depart. His eyes widened in panic.

“Cid, could you give me one moment please?” Ignis said into the phone and then he hit the hold button on his phone. “Y/N…are you leaving? I thought you were staying tonight?”

Trying to contain your smile, thankful that he had not forgotten your plans, you replied. “I’m just going to mail some things and then come back, if that’s ok?”

“Of course.” You nodded and turned to leave. “Don’t keep me waiting long.” Ignis demanded.

You looked at him over your shoulder, a teasing smile lighting up your face, and gathered the documents you really did need to send.

* * *

The office was dark when you returned to work, the lights in Ignis’s office provided the only illumination. You heard the heavenly tones of his voice drift across the room as you made your way to him, noticing his door was propped open. The goosebumps on your skin from the cold walk from your car only intensified with nerves as you approached his office. When you walked through the doorway, you saw him stood by the window with his hand in his pocket. He was on his cell phone, but when he heard you come in he turned around and stared at you. His expression didn’t change, but neither did yours. You could hear a trace of the voice talking on his phone, but Ignis didn’t seem to be listening any more.

“I’m going to have to call you back.” Ignis said into the phone and hung up immediately.

Your lips were parted slightly, your heart pounded in your chest as you walked over to the window to stand near him. Previous intimate encounters with Ignis had been explosions of passion, but this felt different. You were completely alone with him, with the exception of the shimmering lights of Insomnia as company. Glancing over to his desk, you saw your photography laid out on his work space.

Ignis brought his hand up to his glasses and removed them from his face and tossed them onto his desk. You tried to keep your composure, but this was the first time you were seeing his bare face. Your sense of confidence was slipping out of your grasp as he took a step towards you.

“You’ve been driving me crazy these past few months, do you know that?” Ignis said, his voice sensually low.

“Have I?” You replied, your voice barely audible.

“Yes. You have.” He said firmly. Ignis took his cell phone from out of his pocket and held down the power button to switch it off, then tossed it near his glasses and stepped towards you slowly. “I’ve allowed you to hold all the cards in this game of yours, where you deny me so much yet give me everything at once… but I cannot play by your rules any longer.”

“What do you mean by that?” You whispered.

A hand slid around your waist while the other found the back of your head. Ignis looked deep into your eyes. You had often been disarmed by his stare, but this time his eyes shattered any illusion you had of being in control in this moment.

“I need you. All of you. Right now.” He demanded, his voice trembling with want.

You shrugged your shoulders to release yourself from his grip, then you began to remove the coat you were wearing.

“Then take me.” The power of your statement was contrasted with the softness in your voice. With your coat now discarded you revealed the outfit you had changed into before heading up to the office. Ignis inhaled deeply as he looked at your body. You were adorned in a beautifully intricate black and purple corset and panties. It had been quite an interesting experience putting it on inside your car in the dark parking garage, but it was worth the reaction you received.

You were hoping to disarm Ignis with your choice of attire, you had planned to tease him slowly, so you were definitely not prepared for what happened next. With a low growl Ignis lunged forward and slammed you against the glass window. Your breath was knocked out of your lungs as his lips immediately found your neck. He planted rushed kisses along your skin, his hands traveled over the curves of your chest, he focused on your neck as he licked and sucked you. Writhing in his grip, you moaned at the sensation of Ignis beginning to devour you, unrestricted.

Desperately you began to unbutton his shirt, as Ignis’s teeth softly grazed your collar bone. When you reached the final button, Ignis stood back and shook the shirt from his body. In doing so he granted you the answer to the question you had asked since the moment you met him.

His body was incredible. You stood silently staring at him, taking in his muscular figure. His large, firm pectoral muscles sat above a set of perfectly carved abdominal muscles. His Adonis beltwas sharp enough to cut cleanly through glass. It baffled you how a man so busy managed to find the time to maintain such a physique. While you were busy breathlessly admiring him, Ignis leaned forward and pressed himself against you. His hands traveled up and down your sides, he placed his mouth near to your ear, breathing heavily.

“I have wanted you like this for  _so_  long.” He hummed, you felt his desperation for you in his voice, along with his growing erection that pressed against you. Ignis dipped his head down and planted kisses all over your chest; he descended down and knelt in front of you and pulled down your panties. You kicked off the heels that you were wearing, along with your underwear. Ignis ran his hands over your thighs and looked up at you. He tugged the back of your knee so that you lifted your leg and he guided it over his shoulder, then leaned forward and began softly kissing your sex.

Immediately you ran your fingers through his ash brown hair, your head rested back against the glass window. You knew someone down on the street would need a keen eyesight to spot you both, but nevertheless the feeling of being on display to the world with Ignis between your legs made you quiver. Ignis parted your nether lips with his finger tips and began licking your folds.

“Don’t hold back with me.” You gasped, your patience wearing thin after waiting for so long.

“If you insist.” Ignis chuckled, then he planted his tongue firmly against your hood, massaging it. You moaned loudly, thankful that you could express your pleasure verbally without fear of others hearing, and gripped his hair tightly. When he slipped his fingers within you and began to suck on your nerve endings you felt your legs buckle. If it hadn’t been for the leg wrapped over Ignis’s shoulder you would have surely fell to your knees. The way he worked his lips, his tongue and his fingers in tandem was enough to make you feel like you had ascended into nirvana.

“ _Ignis…”_ You cried out, the sensations and sounds that radiated from between your legs becoming too much for you to handle. Your orgasm was building, you could feel it binding within your core, but just as you almost peaked Ignis pulled away and wiped his face on your inner thigh, biting down on your sensitive skin. You gasped at the sudden onslaught from his teeth. He gently pushed off your leg from his shoulder and stood up. He planted his hands on the glass next to your head so you were trapped within his arms. He smirked at the confusion on your face after denying you your release.

“I’m not done with you yet, kitten.”

“…Did you just call me kitten?” You blurted, unable to control your surprise at his choice of pet name.

Ignis released a short, endearing laugh. “Do you not like it?” He asked, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

“Actually…I kinda do…” You replied earnestly.

Ignis smiled broadly then placed his hands under your arms and lifted you in front of him. Instinctively you wrapped your legs around his waist and he turned to carry you over to his desk, holding your body in his arms. He moved to the far-right side of his desk, away from his computer, and with you still clung to his torso he shoved the contents of his desk onto the floor and placed you down in their stead.

Ignis moved backwards away from you and began to unbuckle his belt. You watched him as he pulled down his trousers along with his underwear and skillfully removed his shoes and socks so he was stood in front of you completely naked. He held his large cock in his hands, slowly pumping himself as you bit your lip and willed him to come closer to you. He leaned his body over you, so you descended onto his desk in response. You felt his rock-hard member between your legs, massaging your clit with his tip and traveling along your sex to lubricate himself. Your mouth hung open as you felt the contact with him, then he paused.

“May I?” Ignis asked gently, his face close to yours.

“ _Yes._ ” You whispered.

Slowly, he entered you. You were so wet with arousal that he slid into you with ease, but he still took his time before he was inside you completely. You cupped his cheek, moaning deeply as you felt him fill you. His emerald green eyes admired every detail of your face. A few strands of his hair fell onto his forehead in front of his eyes, so you tenderly moved them aside with your fingertips, not wanting anything to get in the way of his loving gaze.

Ignis’s hands were planted on the desk beside you, and he began to thrust into you gently. Every movement he made within you caused you to moan. He filled you completely, stretching you from within that made you want to surrender everything to him. You placed your head near his shoulder, your mouth close to his ear, ensuring that he could hear every breath he stole from you. Your legs shook with pleasure as he began to increase the speed of his thrusts. You bit down into his skin and he released a breath he had been holding. Like a dam bursting, he began to breathe heavily into your neck as he fucked you harder.

“Oh, Gods…” You cried out in bliss. You had fantasized about this moment, but your imagination was incapable of replicated the ecstasy of this reality. It felt like he was made for you. Tears pricked your eyes with emotion, you had been so careful not to let your guard down too much around this man, but the feelings you had for him ignited within you in this moment. Each pulse inside of you made the pressure in your nub begin to intensify. Ignis slowed down his pace and pushed himself on his arms to look at you. You fell back on the desk, breathing heavily, returning Ignis’s gaze. You reached your hand up and lightly began to trace the contours of his cheeks and the sharpness of his jaw, a gesture you had been yearning to do for a long time. Ignis pulled out of you and lifted himself off of you. For a moment you were worried you had crossed some sort of line. However, he took your hands and pulled you close so your corseted torso pressed against his. Adoringly he wrapped his arms around you and lifted you, carrying you carefully over to the couch to sit down so you were now resting in his lap.

You didn’t waste a moment, and found Ignis’s penis and pushed him inside of you. The two of you raised your chins and groaned as you became one once more. Slowly, you undulated your hips, feeling his cock fill you. Leaning forward, you pressed your forehead to his, gasping.

“Do you like that?” You moaned and went to kiss his lips, but he moved his face out of the way and rested his chin on your shoulder. His hands gripped your waist and he began to thrust up into you. When you groaned with immense pleasure, he ran his teeth over your shoulder towards your neck. His mouth pressed against your ear and you heard the sweet sounds of his labored breathing.

“You’re incredible…” He whispered into your ear in between gasps as you matched his rhythm. Reaching his hands behind your back, he pulled on the string of your corset and released the bow. Working his way up your spine, he pulled on the strings to release you of your garment. Eventually it was loose enough for you to be able to pull it over your head. Ignis took a moment to marvel at your naked body; his hands moved across your torso and cupped your breasts lovingly.

“So beautiful.” He uttered.  

Blushing, you pressed your hands on his chest causing him to slump into the back of the couch. You grinned devilishly, and moved your hands to his shoulders, using him to balance yourself as you planted your feet on either side of his legs and you lifted yourself up slightly. Now you were squatting low on him, your legs outstretched. He looked down at the sight of his cock inside of you and ground his teeth together. You began to use your legs to push yourself up and down on top of him. Ignis had initially shown confusion at your change of position, but as soon as you began to move his mouth hung open; a moan caught in his throat as his neck fell back.

“Y/N… _Gods…_ ” He moaned loudly as you worked him to near breaking point. “Stop.” He said abruptly and you heeded his command. He released a small laugh in disbelief and looked at you, out of breath. “I’ll finish far too soon if you continue like that.”

Smirking, you began to lower your knees down onto the couch again, which is when Ignis began cupping your breasts. Leaning forward, he slowly began to circle your left nipple with his tongue, while his fingers deftly began to gently pinch and roll over the other.

“That feels so good…” You moaned, you began to roll your hips to feel Ignis deeper inside you as he sucked on your breasts in turn. When you felt your senses becoming overwhelmed, your hips began to rock harder. Your orgasm was approaching; as if picking up on your signals Ignis leaned back and his hands trailed down the valley between your breasts and down your torso. His final destination was your sensitive nub between your folds; expertly he began to rub your clit with his thumb as he began thrusting into you again.

Electricity from his touch pulsed throughout your body, a shockwave of ecstasy making you almost scream his name but all you could manage was choked groans. You couldn’t recognize the sounds coming from your mouth as Ignis worked you. He removed his hand from between your legs and gripped your waist tightly, pushing you to his side so you were laying on your back on the couch. His rock-hard member remained inside of you the whole time.

“You feel so fucking good.” Ignis growled in your ear as he began to thrust himself inside of you relentlessly, the ripples of his touch still resonating in your center. Hearing Ignis curse was almost enough to make you climax then and there. You tilted your hips and wrapped your legs around his back and felt his cock hit you in all the right places. Your nails dug into the skin on his back as you moaned wildly as he fucked you hard.  

“Ignis, I’m not gonna last.” You managed to say, just before your orgasm crested and the waves of your pleasure cascaded over your body. You released a blissful moan, unashamed of the pitch of your vocals as Ignis provided you with the most intense orgasm of your life. Your walls clenched around him as you gripped him tightly with your legs and arms, and with three final thrusts Ignis found his release inside of you. Within you, you felt Ignis’s penis pulsate, his cum filled you. His body collapsed on top of you; both of you lay on the couch, panting softly, entwined as one for several minutes. It took you a while for the fog to lift from your mind, and you realized what had just happened. Ignis pushed himself up on his forearms and rested his forehead on yours.

“Was that ok?” He whispered.

You couldn’t help but giggle at him, your chest still heaving. “Ignis, that was incredible.”

Ignis smiled sweetly down on you, then pulled out from you and maneuvered himself so he was laying beneath you, with your head resting against his chest. He ran his hands gently through your hair as your fingers traced his collar bone. Time slowed down for you both, as you cherished the love you had just shared with one another.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sunday 24 th November_ **

It was truly a sight to behold. Aranea was sat in your modest bedroom, wearing her expensive clothes, but on her feet were your giant over-sized slippers. As soon as she saw them, she kicked off her heals and put them on, bouncing over towards your bed like a school girl. You had invited her over to discuss the events with Ignis. She was sitting crossed legged on your bed, hugging a pillow, looking at you with doe eyes as you told her about Friday night.

“Oh, Y/N. I’m so happy for you! You finally did it! You  _nailed_ him!!” She exclaimed.

“I did indeed nail my boss…” You agreed, grinning like a fool and nodding.

“I have so many questions. First of all, let’s talk about his dick.” Aranea said, raising her finger.

“Oh Gods, no, Aranea! I’m not going to describe his penis to you.” You replied.

“Come onnn, that’s not fair!” She said, throwing the pillow at you.

“Yes, it is!” You said as you deflected her attack. “You have to  _work_ with him still, do you really want to know what his dick looks like?”

“Absolutely.” She said with a straight face.

“Gross!” You laughed.

“Alright, alright. Ok, something very PG-13 then…is he a good kisser?”

You paused. Frowning, you tried to recall a time Ignis had kissed you, but you failed to remember a single moment his lips had touched yours.

“Huh.” You began.

“What?”

“He’s…never actually kissed me.”

Aranea shifted on the bed. “Are you serious right now? He fucked you and didn’t kiss you once?”

“Does that mean something, you think?” You asked, nervously.

“Knowing Ignis, probably. You should talk to him about it.”

“I don’t know how though. That is quite strange, isn’t it?” You couldn’t help but panic at what possible reason Ignis could have for not kissing you but doing everything else with you.

“I’ll admit, it is a bit odd. Seriously, just bring it up somehow, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Aranea said, nonchalantly. However, you could see concern in her eyes.

**_Friday 29 th November_ **

A week had passed since you and Ignis had spent the evening together. During that time, you had been a blushing mess around him. Images of your naked bodies intertwined dominated your subconscious whenever you looked at him or his office. You recalled the sound of his breathing, the way he said your name like a mantra, the enticing moans he released. Unfortunately, it was a busy week for the office, so any chances of you and Ignis repeating the events of the previous Friday night were out of the question. Your boss had been high strung since Monday morning. Tonight, he had asked you to stay late again, but this time it really was for work purposes.

You were sat on his couch, your shoes off, sitting cross legged in the middle of piles of paperwork. Ignis had questioned your methods of organization on many occasions, but you had always said there was a method to your madness. When you felt you were finally going insane, you declared that the two of you should take a short break and brewed some coffee. Ignis sat next to you on the couch, sipping his Ebony. Despite your strict instructions to forget about work, you could tell he was still thinking about the task at hand.

“Hey…try and relax a little? You’ll go crazy.” You said, poking him. Ignis smiled.

“It’s far too late for me, perhaps you have a chance though.” He responded, lightheartedly.

“Talk to me, ask me something. Get your mind off of work!” You said as you moved closer to him.

“Alright…are you looking forward to New Years?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah, it should be fun!”

“I never did ask you what you would want for a gift?”

“That’s true! Let me think…” You paused. Now was a golden opportunity to ask the question that had been plaguing your mind for a week. You put down your mug and rested your elbow on the back of the couch. “There is  _something_  I want for New Years…”

“Tell me.”

“For you to kiss me.”

Ignis stared at you expressionless. He put down his coffee mug on the floor and shifted in his seat to face you. You felt like if you made any sort of movement, you would scare him, so you remained still. You could see a war raging in his mind as he contemplated your request. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but stopped himself. Finally, he took a deep breath and exhaled, his breath wavering as he released it from his lungs. He began to lean toward you, painstakingly slowly. Hesitantly, you moved so your body was square with his. Ignis lifted his hand to your face and brushed his thumb delicately across your cheek and gently began to pull you closer to him. You leaned in slowly, your lips were now inches apart.

Then, Ignis’s phone rang. He jumped out of his seat and answered it.

“Noctis.”

Your heart was beating so hard that you felt it in your ears. Ignis spoke to his boss on the phone, but you couldn’t concentrate on their conversation. You wanted to throw his cell phone across the room, pull his face to yours and kiss him passionately. However, you quietly waited on the couch for him to be done with his conversation, trying to regain your composure.

When Ignis hung up, he pressed his hands onto the edge of his desk and slumped over, sighing heavily. Concerned, you stood up and approached him.

“Ignis, Are you ok?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” He replied, curtly.

You retracted the hand you were about to place on his back. “It doesn’t seem like you’re fine.” Ignis stared silently at his desk, his brow furrowed. Gently, you touched his arm. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

Ignis shrugged your hand from his arm and stood up straight. “I can’t give you what you want, Y/N.” He stretched out his arms and gestured around the room. “This, right here, this is my life. I barely get a moment to myself.” Frustration was building within him with every word that he said. “Every time I feel like I can indulge in what I truly want my duty always gets in the way.” He regarded you for a moment, with a pained expression. “I wouldn’t be able to provide you the life you deserve.”

You breathed deeply, trying to calm yourself, but you were terrified that a simple request had caused such a breakdown. “What  _do_  you want?” You implored.

Ignis took a step toward your trembling form. “I want…” He stopped himself, then released a quivering breath. “There’s no point in discussing this, I’m sorry.”

You looked at him, seeing his once self-assured body sinking in defeat. You weren’t going down without a fight.

“You know, the company wouldn’t crumble if you would just let Noctis take on more responsibility, it is  _his_ company after all. You do practically two jobs on your own.”

The topic of Noctis flipped a switch in Ignis. He looked at you, resentment in his eyes.

“Don’t talk like you understand the intricacies of running this company.”

Refusing to back down, you continued. “Alright. Maybe I don’t know how to run a giant corporation, but what I  _do_ know is how hard you work, Ignis. I’m the one who probably knows best about how much you sacrifice for this company.” The words poured out you, you couldn’t contain your annoyance any longer. “When I get here on a Monday morning I see you’ve been sending me emails constantly over the weekend. While everyone else in this damn place is spending time to themselves or with their loved ones you’re still working!” After realizing you had been raising your voice, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath. “You can’t live like this forever, Ignis. You can’t put your entire life on hold, you have to  _live._ ” You finished, softly.

“When did we get on the topic about how I should run my own life?” Ignis barked. Your speech seemed to have little to no affect on him, in fact it appeared you had only angered him deeply.

Refusing to be spoken to in such an inconsiderate way, you snapped back at him.

“When  _you_  told me that you didn’t want to be with me because you wouldn’t have the time.”

Ignis stood menacingly in front you, looking down on you, raising his voice over yours. “Is that something you want? You want a workaholic, control freak to be your boyfriend?!”

“ _Yes!_ ” You shouted.

The word echoed in the room. Ignis’s jade eyes were wide in shock. You looked up at him, trying not to let angry tears form in your eyes, but your vision was beginning to blur. Sighing, Ignis rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Y/N…” He said, solemnly. “Understand that I care about you.”

You knew where this was going.

“But?”

“…But I can’t give you more.”

You released the breath caught in your lungs, but with it came a choked sob. You hated that you were crying in front of him, you hated that you couldn’t stop your lip from trembling, you hated the way he looked at you with a tortured expression.

“So that’s it then. Everything we’ve done was all just a bit of fun for you?” You said, aggrieved.

“Of course not.” He replied, reaching his hand toward your shoulder. You backed away from his touch.

“Then what was it, Ignis?! Why lead me this far?” You yelled, shrilly.

You noticed behind his glasses his eyes were watering. His voice broke as he spoke quietly to you.

“I am very fond of you, Y/N. Forgive me, for indulging my desires selfishly when I knew all along I would not be able to offer you more. I’m… not good enough for you.”

You released a mocking laugh.

“Oh Gods, I’ve heard this martyr shit before.” You pointed a finger at him. “No.” Walking over to him, you made sure your finger prodded him in his chest multiple times as you backed him against the wall. “No, no,  _no!_ You don’t get to decide on your own if this can be something real, something incredible.” You looked up at him, but he wouldn’t meet your eyes. As you stared at this beautiful man before you, you felt your heart begin to break. “Ignis, please, just give this a chance. You don’t have to live in the confines of this office. We have something special here, I feel it. Don’t tell me you don’t feel it too?” You begged.

“I won’t deny that.” He whispered.

“Then please, just try” You said, holding onto his arms.

“Y/N…I can’t.” He replied, closing his eyes. You watched as his tears cascaded down his cheeks.

Devastated, you didn’t know what else you could do. You had tried so hard to get through to him, yet he still denied himself of happiness. You shook your head in disbelief, and went to get your shoes.

“Y/N…” Ignis said, his voice trembling.

You ignored him as you walked out of his office and grabbed your purse and your coat.

“This isn’t easy for me.” He said, his voice breaking.

You walked over to the elevator and summoned it. A part of you hoped that perhaps Ignis would stop you, that he would call out your name and come running over to you. When he didn’t, you stepped into the elevator, your head held high and pushed the button to go down to the parking garage. Looking over to Ignis, you saw him stood in the doorway of his office, his prison, and noticed his shoulders heaving. You kept your composure until the doors closed, you even managed to make it all the way to your car. You sat in the drivers seat, then you released an agonized cry and collapsed onto your steering wheel and wailed.

* * *

You didn’t know how much time had passed when you stopped crying. Though the tears still fell freely down your cheeks, you were able to see again. You thought about going home, relieving the health care worker of their duty and going to sleep. Selfishly, you didn’t want to be alone tonight, you needed a friend. Rummaging in your purse, you managed to find your cell phone and began to call your closest companion.

“Gladio?” You whimpered.

“What happened?” He replied immediately.

“Can I come see you…please?”

“Where are you?” Gladio said, concerned.

“Work.”

“I’m coming to pick you up.”

“No, I can drive to you.” You tried to insist.

“Do NOT drive. I will meet you there.” He said, sternly.

“Ok…” You replied, thankful that he was coming to collect you.

“See you soon.”

**_Monday 2 nd December_ **

The elevator doors began to open and a hand reached out and pushed them aside, as if clawing to get out. Aranea Highwind strutted across the office floor towards Ignis Scientia’s office, as if on a war path. Ignis saw her approach and quickly glanced at his calendar, he was not due to meet with her today. Confused, he stood up and watched as Aranea yanked his glass door open. It remained opened, for a moment he feared she pulled it from its hinges.

“This is in no way a business visit, Scientia, this is  _personal._ Understood?” Aranea said, standing in front of him.

Before Ignis could reply, Aranea raised her hand and slapped him furiously across the face. The crack of Aranea’s hand making contact with Ignis’s cheek echoed throughout the room, causing everyone to look up from their work. It knocked Ignis off balance, his glasses became askew, he brought his hand up to his searing cheek, shocked beyond belief. Aranea simply nodded and turned around, leaving the office without saying another word.

The office workers didn’t know who to look at, the silver haired beauty who had just dealt a vicious attack, or their boss, who was staring up at her wide eyed with a glowing red cheek. Aranea punched the button with the side of her fist to summon the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, an unsuspecting Gladio leaped out of Aranea’s way as she made her exodus. Gladio walked over to Ignis’s office, noticing he was gently rubbing his cheek with his hand and connected the dots.  

“Knock, knock.” Gladio said, walking through the doorway and closing the door behind him.

“Gladio.” Ignis coughed, trying to disguise his pain.

“Iggy. That’s quite the hand print on your cheek right there.”

Ignis sighed. “If you’re here to give me another reminder about how much of an idiot I am, I’m already aware.” He growled.

“Ignis…” Gladio said softly, solemnly shaking his head. “Y/N’s Aunt passed away Friday.”

Ignis’s eyes snapped up to look at Gladio. “…What?”

“She came to see me after your argument, she was…she was pretty upset.” Ignis grimaced, the pain in his heart now outweighing the stinging of his cheek. “She got the phone call while we were together.”

Ignis slammed his fists on his desk and fell back into his chair. “ _Dammit_.”

Gladio stood in front of Ignis’s desk, grinding his teeth. He had not intended on giving Ignis a lecture, being a firm believer in staying out of your private affairs. Perhaps it was because of how close he and Ignis were as friends that made him abandon this principle.

“It’s none of my business what you do, Ignis, but did you have to lead her on like that?” Gladio asked.

Ignis gave Gladio a cutting look. “You’re right, it is none of your business.” He snapped. Gladio remained where he was, silently demanding an answer. Ignis relented. “I didn’t try to lead her on.”

“No, but if you knew the whole fucking time that you wouldn’t be able to be with her then why sleep with her? I shouldn’t be telling you this, but she was crying her damn eyes out telling me she felt like a whore.”

“What we had was  _never_ just about sex to me.” Ignis yelled back, standing up. Gladio thought he could see a sheen in Ignis’s eyes. “Who do you take me for?!”

“You don’t want me to answer that.”

They stared at each other, neither one of them blinking.

“Are you quite done?” Ignis muttered.

“No. Y/N’s been staying at my place since it happened, she’s refusing to go home so she’s a bit out of sorts. She’s in my office for now, she’s going to come up when she’s ready. Go easy on her.” Gladio said, then walked out of Ignis’s office and left him to sit in silence.

* * *

Ignis saw you enter the office and walk to your desk. He noticed you smiling sweetly at your co-workers, as if nothing was amiss. His heart ached for you, knowing what he had put you through, and for the loss you had experienced. You sat down at your desk as usual, and began to catch up with the mornings emails. Ignis didn’t know what to do, but he knew he had to say something to you. He picked up his phone and called your line. You answered.

“Y/N, when you’ve got a minute can you step into my office?” He said.

“Sure.” You responded.

Without hesitation, you picked up your notebook and went into Ignis’s office. He flicked the switch that dimmed the panels of his office windows, giving you some privacy.

“What do you need, sir?” You asked, not making eye contact with him. Ignis stood up and made his way around to you. He stood by your side and placed a hand on your back. You stared blankly ahead of you.

“Y/N. Gladio told me about your Aunt. My sincerest condolences.”

“Is there anything you need me to do for you, sir?” You repeated, ignoring his gesture.

“Please, Y/N.” Ignis said, frantically. He stepped in front of you and held onto your shoulders. “I need you to know how deeply sorry I am…I feel somehow responsible that you weren’t there…”

“Don’t…” You whispered.

“I have so much more to say to you, but now is not the best time I’m sure.”

“It’s fine.” You said through gritted teeth.

“Still, Gods, Y/N… If there’s anything I can do. Why don’t you take the week off?” Ignis pleaded, trying to match your eye level since you refused to look at him.

“No, I’ll be fine.”

“Please, I insist you take the week off. Paid, of course.”

“ _I can’t!_ ” You yelled. The tears fell down your face suddenly. “I…I can’t go back to the house…she’s not there anymore…I can’t…She’s gone.” You dropped the notebook and pen you were holding and fell to your knees, sobbing. Ignis dropped down in front of you and pulled you to his chest, holding you as you cried into him.

**_Tuesday 10 th December_ **

Over time, your wounds began to heal. Though the pain of your Aunt’s death was sharp and omnipresent, you had come to terms with her passing a long time ago. After the shock of her departure had subsided, you had begun to make the arrangements needed for her funeral, and had held a joyous celebration of her life the previous Saturday. Hoards of people from all over the world gathered in your home on such short notice, sharing their stories of her with you. You realized that your Aunt Edea was a force to be reckoned with and had impacted so many lives.

You found your strength believing her soul lived on within you, and you knew that as long as you lived your life in complete honor of her then she would always be apart of this world. You stood at the printer now, reading over the document you were about to hand over to Ignis. Things between you two had been amicable, neither of you mentioned the argument that still made your heart heave with sorrow, but you found it easier to not acknowledge anything had ever happened.

It was approaching the end of the work day and everyone was leaving, you said your kind farewells to everyone and then made your way over to Ignis’s office and stepped inside.

“Ignis, may I have a moment with you?” You asked.

“For you, Y/N, of course.” Ignis said. His term of endearment made you almost hesitate, but you summoned your inner strength.

“I wanted to give you this.” You continued, handing him the piece of paper.

Ignis took it and read the first couple of lines. The color drained from his face. He looked up at you, stunned.

“You’re resigning?” He managed to say.

“Yes. I’ve really enjoyed my time here, but now that Aunt Edea is at peace I think she would want me to focus on pursuing my long-term dreams.” You explained. It was a short speech you had repeated over in your head all day, so you were relieved you managed to stay on script.

Ignis stared at you, speechless. He wanted to rip up your resignation, he wanted to tell you how sorry he was, to kiss you and beg for your forgiveness.

“I couldn’t agree more.” He said with a sad smile, trying to sound supportive.

“I gave you 3 weeks notice, I can train your next assistant for you if you find someone in time. If not, I’ll work on the manual you made for me and update it for the next person.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you, you have my thanks.”

You felt numb. Ignis was looking at you, gripping your letter tightly, pain clearly written on his face. You tried to put on a brave smile. “Well, if you don’t need me for anything in particular I’ll be going.”

“Please, feel free.” He replied, amiably.

You nodded and waved goodbye and took your leave of the office. Ignis waited a while to make sure he was completely alone, then he released a gut-wrenching scream and ripped the monitor from his desk and threw it to the ground. He pulled the keyboard from its tray and slammed it against the window behind him. The neatly piled papers that sat on his work space were scattered onto the floor and his chair was thrown across the room. Finally, he leaned against the glass window and slid down to the floor, brought up his hands to his face and cried.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Monday 16 th December_ **

It was your lunch break and you were sat with your personal laptop at the communal table in the kitchen area, browsing website designs. It had been almost a week since you handed Ignis your letter of resignation, as a result your boss seemed to have taken a vow of silence with you. He spoke to you only when absolutely necessary and when it was in relation to work, but any attempt on your end to make small talk was met with blunt responses. It reminded you of when you first started the job, however this time without the constant berating about your incompetence. Deciding to remain professional until the very end, you still worked diligently as his assistant despite the fact that Ignis wouldn’t look you in the eyes.

Ignis’s behavior sent you into a whirlwind of ambivalence. You knew his pettiness in relation to you resigning was a result of his feelings for you, which infuriated you endlessly. However, you had your pride - you had begged him to give you a chance that one fateful night and he had let you walk away. Despite your anger towards his decision to choose his work over a life with you, you couldn’t help but feel helpless to the feelings you still had for him. After all he had put you through, despite how much it hurt, you still found yourself loving him.

“Don’t stare at the gloom cube too long, it might suck you in!”

Right on cue, Prompto joined you at the table and interrupted your thoughts. You hadn’t realized you had been staring at Ignis’s office.

“The ‘gloom cube’?” You asked.

“Yeah, Iggy’s office when it’s all blacked out like that. It’s like his box of sadness.” Prompto replied with a smirk.

You burst into laughter. “Accurate!”

“What are you up to?” Prompto asked, gesturing to your laptop.

“Oh, just looking into website designs, I’ve found some good ones but not the perfect one yet.”

“You should hold off until after New Year, they have all sorts of sales for those.” Advised Prompto.

“Huh, I hadn’t thought of that, thanks!”

“Man, I’m so jealous of you getting out of here to start your freelancing career, I wish I could go full time with my photography.” Prompto sighed, slumping over the table. You patted his back.

“Then do it! Life is too short. Just save up some money to support yourself and go for it. You are  _so_ talented, Prom.”

“But…I like to buy things.” He whined.

“You don’t  _need_ every limited edition copy of every single RPG that gets released.”

“But…I want them.” He replied, this time with a guilty smile.

“Well hi there you two!” A sweet voice made Prompto jump in his seat. His pale, freckled cheeks turned crimson as he looked up at Cindy, who was stood with a box in her hands. “How are we today?” She asked.

“Gr-great! How about you?!” Prompto squeaked. You cringed a little at his awkwardness.

“Oh, I’m doing just fine thank you. It’s that time of year again to draw a name for the ‘Mystery Gift’ game!” Cindy said, shaking the box.

“The what now?” You asked.

“Aww, that’s right. This’ll be your first and last year!” Cindy said, with a small pout. “All ya gotta do is draw a name from the box and buy that person a gift for New Year’s that’s under 1000 gil. Don’t sign your name on the gift so the recipient doesn’t find out who it’s from.” Explained Cindy, then she held out the box to Prompto who rummaged around and pulled out a name. He grimaced when he read the paper. You were next, you pulled out “Cindy”.

“I’ll speak to y’all later!” Cindy said and left to complete her rounds.

“Who did you get?” You asked Prompto. He clutched the paper to his chest dramatically.

“It’s supposed to be a  _mystery,_ Y/N.”

“I’ll tell you who I got.” You bargained.

“Alright, fine. I got Ignis.”

“Cindy.”

“Lucky!” Prompto exclaimed. “I have so many ideas for her! Hey can we trade?!”

“Why don’t you just ask Cindy on a date already?”

Prompto looked at you with a pained expression. “What if she says no?” He muttered. You knew that look. Glancing away, you spotted Cindy making her way over to Ignis’s office.

“Hey, Cindy!” You called out to her. She smiled and approached the table. “Prompto and I are going to Caelum park tonight to go ice skating, it’s supposed to be really fun! Wanna come with us?”

“That sounds amazing! I’ll be there!” Cindy replied excitedly. Prompto stared up at her wide eyed, panic written all over his face.

“Awesome! Hey, why don’t you give Prompto your number so we can text you details, my phone is way over there, I’ll get it from him later.” You said.

After much fumbling, Prompto managed to hand his phone over to Cindy, who typed in her number and bid the two of you farewell. Prompto began to mutter to himself about meeting his crush outside of work and you had to calm him down with promises that you’ll be there to help. Only, you had decided to take a page out of Gladiolus’s book, and had no intention to join them.

* * *

Cindy opened up the darkened door to Ignis’s office and waltzed in. Ignis didn’t look up from his work as she strode up to his side and held out the box, shaking it. Sighing, Ignis dipped his hand in and pulled out a piece of paper. He glanced at the name: “Prompto”.

“Have you managed to look through any of the resumes I’ve sent to you?” Cindy asked.

“Not yet.” Ignis replied.

“You must be sad to be saying bye to Y/N, she seemed to have done such a wonderful job at being your assistant.” Cindy said casually, sitting on the edge of his desk.

Ignis tried not to let the pain of your leaving show on his face. “She will be missed.” He said flatly.

“Well, if you don’t start picking your favorites out soon I’ll just have to do it myself, ya hear?” Cindy chided, then left his office.

Ignis looked out of the office and saw you sat at the table with Prompto. He noticed the way you so freely touched your friends arm, how you leaned against him when he made you laugh. His chest tightened at the sight of you, he yearned to be the one who was making you smile. Shaking his head, he reminded himself that you would never forgive him for giving up on you, for not giving you a chance. Every day since that night he had to live with the cruel reality that it was entirely his fault that he would never be yours and you would never be his.

* * *

**_Thursday 19 th December_ **

“Hey Iggy, you got a sec?” Prompto asked, leaning his head through the door.

“If you make it quick.” Ignis said, then sipped his Ebony. He was still surprised you brewed it to perfection for him, despite the way he had been ignoring you.

Prompto slipped into his office and shut the door behind him. “So, the New Year’s party is gonna double up as a farewell party for Y/N and I thought it would be great to give her a leaving gift.”

Ignis gripped his coffee mug tighter. There were only seven work days left before you would leave him for good. “That’s an excellent idea.” Ignis replied.

“I know, right? I’m in charge of her gift. I’m asking people to give her something to help her with her freelancing career. You know, art supplies, money donations, but it can be anything you want. We’re gonna give it to her just before she leaves.”

“I see…” Ignis said, then he placed down his coffee mug and opened up his desk drawer to retrieve his check book.

“Personally, I’m going to help her design her website, but she doesn’t know it yet! I’m gonna make this cute little coupon for her, she’ll love it!” Prompto explained as he watched Ignis write a check. Once he signed it, he ripped it off and handed it to Prompto.

“Do me a favor and find a card for this. I don’t have the time to get one.” Ignis said.

Prompto took the check and couldn’t resist peaking at the amount written. His eyes widened.

“Ignis…this is…”

“I’ve got a lot of work to do, Prompto. Would you kindly leave?” Ignis snapped and began typing on his keyboard again.

Prompto nodded and silently left the office, holding the check in his hands that valued more money than what he earned in a year.

**_Tuesday 24 th December_ **

When you looked up as the elevator doors opened you thought your mind was playing tricks on you. Gladiolus walked into the office accompanied by someone you were very familiar with, yet had never seen before in your life. Noctis Lucis Caelum, CEO of Caelum industries. A pit opened in your stomach, you tried with every fiber of your being to not want to slap him across the face for every interruption he had caused between you and Ignis, which ultimately led to the two of you drifting apart. However, this man was only guilty of living a life that he was accustomed to, and for that reason you held your tongue.

Noctis approached your desk and smiled. Though it was a small smile, his sapphire eyes contained a warmth in them that you found charming. He held out his hand. “You must be Y/N. I’ve heard so much about you.”

You took his hand and shook it. “All good things I hope?”

“Of course. Ignis has been singing your praises for a while now. I feel like I know you already.” Noctis said. Your breath caught in your throat. Gladiolus, who was stood with his back to you two surveying the room and acting as a body guard, shifted a little when he heard what Noctis had said.

“Oh!” Was all you could manage to say.

“Yeah, he tells me you’re leaving us to pursue art? That’s really awesome. Which reminds me, I should put you in touch with Lunafreya…” Noctis replied and dug out his phone from the pocket of his pinstriped suit.

“Lunafreya…you mean  _the_ Lunafreya? Owner of Sylleblossom publishing?” You blurted.

“That’s her.” Noctis said with a smirk. “She’s always looking for illustrators, I’ll send her your email…just type it in there for me would you?” He passed you his phone.

“Oh Gods, I…I can’t thank you enough for this, Mr. Caelum!” You said, your hands trembling as you typed your email. You read over your email for typos five times before handing him back his phone.

“Don’t mention it. Oh and please, call me Noctis.”

* * *

**_Monday 30 th December_ **

“Y/N, could you step into my office?”

It was your final day at Caelum industries. The office had spent most of the day preparing for the New Year’s party so you hadn’t managed to be productive. However, you had anticipated this and had finished your work the previous Friday. It was nearing the end of the work day, which was earlier today to make time for the festivities. Now Ignis was summoning you into his office for one last time.

You switched off your computer and looked at your now clear desk that was once full of to-do lists, trinkets and picture frames. Picking up a document you had spent the last few weeks preparing, you stood up and headed into your boss’s office.

“Well, this is it I suppose, our last pow wow!” You said cheerfully as you approached his desk and sat down in one of the chairs opposite him. You were determined to have at least one pleasant conversation with him before you left. Prompto had warned you to say your goodbyes before the party began, since Ignis traditionally never stayed to celebrate.

“Indeed.” Ignis said with a small smile.

You handed him the document. “Here, a new manual for your next assistant.” Ignis took it and looked at it for a moment, then placed it next to him.

“Thank you, I’m sure it’ll prove quite useful.” He still hadn’t made eye contact with you.

“So…have you found a new assistant yet?” You asked, trying hard to not let there be an awkward silence.

“Not yet.” Ignis said simply. Despite the brevity of his responses his tone was not sinister, at least.

“If it makes you feel better I had no administration experience when you hired me.” You quipped, smirking.

“Oh really?” Ignis said, looking over to you with his eyebrow arched. You were relieved to see he was smiling too.

“Really. I figured now’s probably the best time to come clean and all!” You replied. The two of you laughed, for the first time in weeks. It felt rejuvenating to share a happy moment with him before he left, knowing it was probably the last time you would ever see him.

When Ignis finished laughing he looked at you, with those eyes that seemed to see into your soul. “Well, that makes you even more extraordinary.” He said softly. Your heart ached hearing his words.

You laughed, trying to remain casual. “I’m nothing special! You’ll find a replacement for me in no time and forget I was ever here!” You said, lighthearted. You realized your words probably sounded more pitiful than you intended.

Ignis stared at you, his eyes conveying a pain that made you weak. “There is no one in the entire world who could replace you, Y/N.”

“Ignis…” You managed to utter in response.

“I…I would be a fool if I didn’t say…” Ignis began. He stopped himself and looked away, scrunching his eyes shut.

“Yes?” You whispered.

Ignis breathed in deep and looked up at you. “Good luck with your new business.”

Trying to fight the tears that were coming to your eyes, you smiled and stood up. You held out your hand and hesitantly, he shook it.

“Take care of yourself, Ignis.” You said, then released his hand and turned to walk out of his office for the final time.

* * *

Ignis held his hand out for a while after you left, the touch of your skin on his lingered. He watched you join the New Year’s party that was already beginning in the communal area. Food was being uncovered, drinks were starting to be served and laughter began to fill the office. He remained in his office, determined to finish up the last of his work before the office was closed for New Year’s Eve tomorrow, then head home. Ignis never attended the end of the year party, despite everyone’s insistence. This year would only be a painful reminder of the mistakes he had made.

His life had been his duty to the company, to helping his childhood friend run a business that had been passed down to him from his father. Ignis remembered the day well, when Noctis’s father passed away and he realized he was now in charge of Caelum industries. As he watched his friend’s shoulders shake with emotion, he had vowed to help him in any way he could to run the company. Along the way he had put his own happiness on hold countless of times. Whether it was missing a showing of a play he had always wanted to see, or a trip to his favorite city in Eos to revisit the restaurant that made the best meal he had ever tasted. It had been the small things he had given up, but recently he had sacrificed something that would leave a hole in his heart forever. He had given up a chance to pursue a relationship with the only woman he had ever loved.

Ignis finished his work and put on his coat and made his way to the elevator. He tried to avoid looking over to the gathering by the kitchen, scared he would meet your eyes. As he waited for the elevator to arrive, he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

“Before you go, this one’s for you.” It was Cindy, she handed him a present that he assumed was from the Mystery Gift event. “Happy New Year, Ignis!” She said cheerfully and bounced back over to the party.

When he stepped into the elevator he couldn’t resist looking at the gathering of his work colleagues and immediately found you. You looked as radiant as ever, smiling with your friends and delighting them with your conversation he presumed. He couldn’t be sure, but just before the doors closed he swore he thought he saw you look over to him one last time, with a sorrowful look in your eyes.

* * *

Ignis pulled into the driveway of his house and turned off the engine. Releasing a heavy sigh, he leaned forward and rested his forehead on his hands that still gripped the top of the steering wheel. He stayed there for a while, trying to still his pounding heart that ached horrifically in his chest. Thoughts swam in his mind of the fact he would likely never see you again, which only created the deepest depths of despair within his conscience. Clenching his jaw so hard he felt like his teeth might come loose, he pushed himself up and stared at his beautiful, yet lonely home. Glancing over to the passenger seat, he tried to imagine what it would feel like to have you there sat with him. That’s when he noticed the New Year’s gift on the seat that he had thrown down when he entered the car.

He picked up the gift and truly marveled at the weight of it. Usually the weight of a gift can equate to the money spent, so he was curious who would buy their cold-hearted boss such an expensive gift. He removed his gloves and began peeling back the wrapping paper. It was a book. It was old, but well crafted. The cover was plain, so there was no indication what title he was holding in his hands. He opened up the cover and on the flyleaf there was a handwritten message. “ _E, My favorite kitchen witch. C.”_

Confused, he flipped the page over, then felt his heart skip a beat.  _My Recipes._ The legendary Altissian cook book was in his hands after years of agonizing searching. He thought perhaps it was an elaborate prank from Gladio; his friend knew the importance of this book and after what he had done leading up to the end of the year Ignis would surely warrant such a prank. Carefully he flicked through the book and saw page after page of recipes. As he was flipping through the pages with his thumb, feeling numb with shock and awe, he noticed a page that seemed out of place. The paper was too new to belong in such a relic. Navigating back to the anomaly, what he saw brought tears immediately to his eyes. He lifted up his hand to his mouth as his lip trembled.

It was a torn-out page from a sketch book; the portrait that you had drawn of him.


	13. Chapter 13

The New Year’s party was in full swing, and you found yourself having a delightful time despite your final encounter with Ignis. You were worried hearing the music that you used to play with your Aunt would upset you, but it only brought back fond memories that filled you with warmth. You were stood by the kitchen island with Gladiolus who had escaped the New Year’s party with his department in favor of yours. He told you it was because he was bored, but you knew he did it to make sure you were ok. With the two of you was Prompto, who was getting giddy on his second glass of punch. Both of your friends were trying to convince you to give one of them Aranea’s phone number.

“I’m the one who deserves Aranea’s number, not this little pip squeak.” Gladio said, shoving Prompto slightly who wobbled a bit more than usual. After helping him balance, you laughed.

“Guys, what makes you think that I will give either of you her number?!”

Gladio held up a finger. “First of all, I’m your best friend, I think I’ve earned a favor or two wouldn’t you say?”

“True…true…” You said, tapping your finger to your chin as if you were seriously considering his argument.

Prompto tried to shove Gladio but only ended up leaning on him. “Come on, Y/N…give me a chance. Girls will always flock to him, give the underdog a moment to shine. I’m uhh… quite the lover if I do say so myself.” He said, raising his eyebrow.

“Prompto you can’t really be the one to judge whether or not you’re good in the sack.” Gladio said, laughing.

“Umm…excuse me? I prefer to use the term “making love” you fiend. And if you would have heard the verbal feedback I got last time then you wouldn’t be doubting my mad skills.” Prompto said, wrapping his arm around your shoulder.

“Uh huh.” You said, amused.

“So, who’s it gonna be?” Prompto said, leaning close to your face. You peeled his hand from your shoulder and pushed him away.

“Neither. You can seduce her yourselves.” You said.

“Are you kidding me? You see Luke over there? One time he tried to ask her out for a coffee when she was leaving Ignis’s office and she made him cry.” Gladio said.

You couldn’t help but cackle, but then quickly grimaced at the thought of Aranea’s wrath. “The poor guy…that sounds just like her though.”

Gladio tapped you on your arm. “Are you looking forward to leaving this place then, Y/N? It’s gonna be awful lonely without you barging into my office every other day.”

You smiled up at your friend and quickly scanned the office around you. This had been your life for almost a year, it felt strange to be saying goodbye. You looked at your empty desk, wondering who was going to be taking your place. You also couldn’t help but laugh guiltily at how much of a shock that person was in for when they deal with Ignis for the first time.

“I’m kind of sad actually. Despite everything that happened… I really will miss it here.” You said. 

“You can always come up whenever you want to visit!” Prompto said cheerfully.

“I can make sure you get past security, after all.” Added Gladio.

“That’d be great! Maybe we could meet…” You began, but you trailed off when you noticed Prompto and Gladio staring wide eyed at someone behind you. Before you could turn around, you felt a hand on your arm gently turn you around.

It was Ignis.

He smiled softly at you, his eyes watering, his hands were now on both of your arms holding you in place. You recognized that the chatter of the party subsided, all you could hear was the mumble of seasonal music playing in the background.

“Ignis…I thought you had left?” You asked, nervously.

“I forgot something…”

Ignis brought his hands up to your face and leaned towards you. For a moment you thought you had slipped into a vivid reverie, and that you would snap awake and continue to hear your friends talking. The sensation of Ignis’s soft lips touching yours convinced you that this was no mere dream. He kissed you, sweetly, his arms now wrapped around your body holding you close. Both of your hearts reached out for one another inside your chests as he parted his mouth slightly and deepened the kiss. You raised your hands and held onto his arms, steadying yourself as he took your breath away once more.

When he pulled away from you, it took you a moment to reopen your eyes, you didn’t want the moment to end. He stayed inches from your face and smiled at you. When you finally opened your eyelids, you looked up at his face, convinced that the two of you were alone in the room. He smiled at you lovingly as his thumb brushed away the tears you hadn’t realized were falling from your eyes. Standing up straight, he found your hand and interlocked his fingers with yours and gently guided you to the elevator. You didn’t take your eyes off of him, but you could hear excited whispers and felt the curious eyes of your co-workers on you. They watched their boss, the one they said was the devil who drinks Ebony, and the assistant who claimed his heart, leave the office together hand in hand.  


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content.

**_Epilogue_ **

Ignis lifted you out of the car and held you in his arms as he carried you towards the door of the house. You felt vulnerable being held in such a way, but your instincts spoke to you of how you could trust him with your life. He carried you over the threshold, looking at you with adoration. 

“Ignis, this really isn’t necessary.” You giggled.

“On the contrary.” He replied, he leaned his head down to kiss you sweetly before setting you down gently. Despite your previous protest, you were disappointed to be standing on your own two feet again. He held onto your hand, but stood back to admire you at arms length. Emerald eyes traveled over your body, taking you in. He sighed sweetly. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

“Stop!” You said, embarrassed, feeling your cheeks blush. You moved closer to him and wrapped your arms around him. 

As you rested your arms on his shoulders, you couldn’t help but marvel at the wedding ring on your finger; a symbol of eternal love that Ignis had slipped onto your finger earlier that day through tears of joy. It had been a long, winding road, but it had all been worth it.

“Well…Mrs. Scientia…shall we make this marriage official?” Ignis murmured as he began to kiss your face and neck. 

“I dunno…I’m kinda tired.” You began. Ignis stood to attention with shock written on his features.

“Oh. That’s quite alright, it has been a long day after all.” He began, trying to contain his disappointment but failing.

The laughter burst from your lungs and caught him off guard. “Gods, I’m  _kidding,_ Iggy.” You wrapped your hands around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. “I want you to take me upstairs and fuck me until I can’t walk.” You purred against his lips. Ignis grinned and bit down on your lower lip before hoisting you into his arms again, causing you to squeal slightly, then he began to carry you up the stairs. 

“This is one of the infinite reasons why I asked you to be my wife.” Ignis hummed. Your heart fluttered at the sound of the word “wife” coming from his lips.  

As Ignis slowly carried you up the stairs, you noticed the pictures hung on the wall on your staircase. The first one that caught your attention was the picture that Prompto had taken of you ice skating for the first time; your first date that Gladio had tricked both of you into. Though a lot of pain followed the events of that picture, you still remember that day fondly, and no one had managed to capture Ignis’s smile the same way on camera since.

You passed the picture of your arms wrapped around Ignis, your face pressed against him smiling joyously as you stood in front of the famous fountain in Altissia. That was your first vacation together, which you had taken in the Spring after you first entered your relationship. Both of you had been hesitant to travel together so soon, worried it would put a strain on your new relationship, but you had savored every moment together and found yourselves living harmoniously in the week that you were traveling. Once Noctis had discovered his childhood friend had finally gotten himself a girlfriend, he forced Ignis to take time off work. In Ignis’s absence Noctis realized just how overworked he had let his friend become, and after returning back from Altissia he had made sure that Ignis would never suffer the burden of his laziness again.

The next picture you marveled at was of the two of you with all your friends, celebrating the release of your first graphic novel. Everyone had arrived that night in support of you; Gladio, Aranea, Prompto, Cindy, Noctis and Lunafreya. Your illustrations were displayed around a famous art gallery, the event would go on to propel your career as an artist. Another picture displayed the opening of Ignis’s restaurant, an endeavor you had always told him he should pursue. After Noctis’s blessing he had taken the leap and opened a small, seafood restaurant. He named it after you. It would later go on to win numerous awards and from the profits Ignis was able to open multiple establishments across the city. His name has been revered in the culinary world ever since.

Finally, near to the top of the stairs, was the picture you had taken at arms length. You were in the middle of a kiss, a look of pure serenity written on both of your faces. In your excitement leading up to the photograph, you had taken many pictures, but this one was your favorite. It was taken on your four year anniversary trip after you had hiked up to the peak of a mountain. The two of you had been completely alone, with just the world around you and the setting sun for company. You had been gazing at the incredible view, then Ignis had softly said your name. You turned around to find him down on one knee holding a ring in his hand.

Now that you were at the top of the stairs, Ignis took you into your bedroom and slowly released you from your arms. You took his face in your hands and kissed him, before softly pushing him back so he had to sit down on the edge of the bed. Turning around, you backed up and allowed Ignis’s deft fingers to remove your wedding dress. When you were finally free of the garment, you twirled around and watched as Ignis’s eyes wandered over your body. You wore a lace white bra and panties to match the occasion.

“What do you want to do with me, husband?” You said, playfully.

Ignis inhaled sharply through his nose and reached out to grab your hand. “I will never tire of you calling me that.” He pulled you down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around you. His lips found yours and he explored your mouth greedily with his tongue. Your hair was entangled in between his fingers as you rocked your hips against his clothed erection impatiently. You began to unbutton the waist coat he wore that accentuated his strong arms; all day long you had admired the beauty of your husband, wondering what you had done to deserve him. 

Your wedding day had been incredible. With Aranea as your maid of honor and self nominated wedding planner, you had found the build up to the event to be relatively stress-free. Ignis had been hands-off as you planned your special day, however he did insist on completely taking over the responsibility of catering. Gladiolus had been the one you had asked to walk you down the aisle, which he had tearfully accepted. As you walked arm in arm with your dearest friend, you noticed Ignis wiping away tears from his eyes, which only made yours water profusely. Ignis’s wedding vows to you were heartfelt and powerful, you had heard multiple sniffles from your guests and had seen a stream of tears from Prompto’s face as he snapped pictures of the two of you. One of the first decisions you had made for the wedding was to ask him to be your photographer. 

The reception was a casual but elegant affair. For your first dance as husband and wife, he had held you close and whispered beautiful words into your ear. You tried to control your emotions when he began to softly sing the words to the song you had both selected to dance to. When the festivities were in full swing the two of you moved throughout your guests separately, making sure to talk to everyone you had invited. However, you always found yourself staring over to wherever Ignis stood. Seeing the simple, silver wedding band on his finger filled you with an indescribable joy. You also couldn’t deny your thoughts turned sinful as you looked at him in formal wear.  

Now you were sat straddling him, pulling on his tie as you began to rid him of the white shirt he wore. Your hands desperately ran over his firm chest as soon as you had finished unbuttoning the shirt. Your lips were still locked as you undressed him, but you had to pull away so you could shift your weight as he removed the clothes on his lower half.

Ignis was naked beneath you and the sight of him sent you into a frenzy. “Gods I’ve been wanting to fuck you all day.” You gasped, kissing his chest frantically. Ignis chuckled, his hands traveled down your back to find the clasp of your bra.

“The feeling is most definitely mutual.” He murmured sensually as he released your chest. You sat up straight and removed the straps, then tossed your bra to the side. Ignis’s hands cupped your breasts and you lifted your head and moaned at the feel of his touch on your bare skin. He leaned up and wrapped his arms around you, then flipped you over so you were laying on your back. Greedily he kissed your chest, making sure to run his tongue across your nipples in turn and sucking on them to conjure more gasps from you. He made his way down your stomach, kissing and running his teeth over your skin until he was face to face with your sex.

Peering down at him, you saw him take off his glasses and place them out of reach, his emerald eyes now burned into you as he ripped your panties off. Trying not to think of the price tag attached to your lingerie in relation to how quickly they were torn from your body, you let the feel of Ignis’s tongue lapping your pussy dominate every chamber of your mind.

“Ignis, wait.” You gasped, leaning up on your forearms.

“Yes, my wife?” He said, but then continued to torture your senses by flicking your clit with his skilled tongue.

“Ahh… _Ignis!”_ You moaned, the pleasure of his tongue combined with him referring to you as his wife intensifying your voice. “I want to…to pleasure you as well.” You managed to say.

Ignis stopped and looked up at you, his eyebrow raised in a way that never failed to drive you crazy. He knew what you were thinking. You giggled and scooted back on the bed, laying on your side as Ignis stood and made his way around to the side of the bed. He crawled onto the mattress and laid down parallel next to you, only his face was lined up to your wet sex while yours was near to his erection. You opened up your legs as he wrapped his arm around your lower body, his hand placed firmly on your ass. He pushed you into his face as he licked and sucked you with fervor. Returning the favor, you wrapped your mouth around his penis, both of you moaned deliciously as you both savored one another.

This was one of your favorite positions, both of your competitive streaks would always shine in these moments to see who would break away first. You cupped his balls softly as you sucked in your cheeks, your tongue swirled around his member as you pumped your mouth around him. The vibrations of your moans around his cock made his legs twitch violently, but you couldn’t help being so vocal when his own lips were pressed firmly against your clitoris, his tongue flicking over your nerves in between the moments when he sucked firmly. Tonight, the arousal you had felt all night long made you abandon your pride, and you pulled away from him and almost screamed his name as he worked you. Your hand was still wrapped around his cock while he claimed his victory, but as he brought you closer to your orgasm you found yourself caring less about the defeat. Your orgasm ripped through your core and you groaned loudly. You rolled onto your back and ran your hands over your sensitive body as you reveled in the bliss Ignis had provided for you.

Ignis maneuvered himself around and crawled on top of you, placing soft kisses up your body as you felt the waves of your orgasm sweep through you. 

“It appears that I’ve won yet again…” He said boastfully against your body.

You laughed. “Oh, shut up.”

Ignis chuckled against your neck, which made you writhe beneath him. When he finally reached your face you kissed him, deeply.

“I can get my revenge in other ways…” You whispered into his ear, then tilted your hips to find his primed penis. Ignis felt you position yourself against him, he smiled against your kiss as he pushed into you with ease. 

“I’d love to see you try, darling.” He said as he began to slowly thrust himself inside of you.

With a smirk on your face, you wrapped your limbs around him and spun him around so he was on his back. Sitting up straight, you looked down on him with a devilish smile.

“Don’t you dare, Y/N.” Ignis said, smiling.

You planted your feet down on either side of his legs and sat up on his dick. He moaned wildly as you began to move up and down his length, your wetness around him releasing sinful sounds as you fucked him. Ignis continued to groan loudly, his fingers gripped the bed sheets tightly. You didn’t know what it was exactly about this position that drove him crazy, so you made sure to not abuse your position of power often. Tonight, however, on the night of your marriage you knew it was time to bring it out of your repertoire.

“ _Fuck,_ Y/N, you need to slow down.” Ignis groaned, his eyes closed, his chin pointed up to the ceiling as his upper body writhed. As much as you loved watching him come undone beneath you, especially the way his mouth hung open, you wanted this evening to last. You returned back down to your knees and leaned over his torso to kiss him.

“For you, my love, anything.” You said against his lips, softly.

“You’re incredible.” Ignis whispered, holding your face in his hands. You looked deep into his eyes, feeling the fluttering in your chest that had never subsided despite the years you spent with him.

“So are you…” You replied. You kissed him lightly. “Now fuck me…  _hard._ ” You growled, then bit his lip and smirked as you saw the fire in his eyes burn. He pulled out of you and pushed you onto your stomach, positioning himself behind you. Ignis grabbed your hips and pulled you up so your lower half was raised, then he inserted himself into you. Your head arched up as you felt Ignis hit your erogenous zones instantly. After the years you had spent together and the countless of times you had made love, he knew you well. He knew that whenever you wanted him to ravage you it was always this position you preferred.

“You were made for me.” Ignis said, his voice like honey poured over gravel. 

Ignis thrusted into you relentlessly, you heard him slapping against you over the sound of your cries. You felt his hand run down your spine and wrap his long fingers around the back of your neck as he leaned over you, moving deeper inside of you as he continued to pound into you from behind.

“Don’t stop, oh Gods!” You cried out, feeling your second orgasm of the night rising within you. Ignis began to grunt heavily as he came closer to his own release. He lifted himself up and gripped onto your hips with both hands and began pulling you around his cock as you pushed yourself against him in a sinful rhythm.

“ _Cum for me.”_ Ignis growled and you obeyed, your orgasm destroyed your body as you felt Ignis thrust into you hard as his seed spilled inside of you. When you felt the twitching of his cock subside, he pulled out from within you and collapsed next to you. You rolled over, spreading your arm across his chest, knowing it was not the most romantic post-coitus position, but you were too busy basking in ecstasy to care.

Ignis chuckled slightly at the sight of the two of you laying like starfish, chests heaving, then got up to retrieve towels to clean both of you off. The two of you got under the covers in your bed and you lay on Ignis’s broad chest. Your fingers traced the lines of his collarbone and jaw, a habit you had never lost. Ignis had his arms wrapped firmly around you.

“Thank you, Y/N.” Ignis whispered.

“What for?” You hummed against his neck as you kissed him there.

“For not giving up on me when you had every right to.” He said, planting a gentle kiss to your forehead. “For filling my life with a happiness I never knew existed before I met you.” Ignis tilted your chin with his fingers and kissed you softly. “For being the most incredible person I’ve ever met.” He continued to punctuate his thoughts by pressing his soft lips to yours. “For loving me, unconditionally. For making me the man I am today. For saying ‘yes’ when I asked you to marry me. For completing me.”

You held his face and kissed him, feeling the tears of bliss stream down your cheeks. 

“I love you, Ignis.” You said, laying back down on his chest, feeling pure contentment as you lay together as husband and wife.

Ignis tightened his grip around you. “I love you, Y/N.”

**_The End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and your lovely comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to support my writing, I'd be over the moon if you bought me a coffee! Thank you for reading! [Click here for my ko-fi page!](http://ko-fi.com/atarostarling)


End file.
